


Caught in Between: Season 3 (TVD)

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Series: Caught In Between [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Summary: Athena Dumont has finally found a place to call home after many years of foster homes and traveling. She had finally tamed her supernatural side and just wanted to live a normal teenage life. She quickly discovers that there is nothing normal about her hometown, Mystic Falls and gets sucked right back into the supernatural world.Find out how Athena and Klaus' relationship evolves through TVD's Season 3.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Caught In Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 10. Failed Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.8k
> 
> Based off: 03x01 “The Birthday” | 03x02 “The Hybrid”

For the next couple of days, you spend time with Klaus and Stefan traveling. Looking for a pack of werewolves. Klaus never told me what or whose pack we were looking for, all I knew that he was on a mission to look for a specific one. After visiting someone in Pensacola Florida, and then talking to another person in Memphis Tennesse we made our way to some other house in Tennessee. 

“Athena, love. What exactly do you know about Ray Sutton?” Klaus questions from the front passenger seat of Stefan’s car. I perk up, hoping that he’s not after the pack I call my family. 

“Uhhh… not much,” I respond a bit hesitantly.

“Love, there’s no reason to withhold information. I will find out one way or another,” Klaus responds turning around to look at me from the front seat.

“I don’t know much. Just that he’s in Tennessee and he took me in when I first transformed.” I sigh.

“Is that all?” 

“I mean, I just know the pack members. Nothing else. I swear.” I respond getting a bit nervous. We finally make it to our next stop. Klaus explains the plan as we stop a couple of feet away from the house.

“Now, stay in the car and don’t make a sound. We’ll be right back, love” Klaus says as him and Stefan get out of the car. As I wait for them to finish their job I sit impatiently hoping we can just get a move on. 

I see Klaus make his way to the car as I hear screaming, “You’re lucky there’s no one else around, I can hear the screaming,” I say as Klaus opens the door and sits down in the passenger seat. He doesn’t respond as Stefan makes his way into the car, I hand him a napkin to wipe his face as he sits in the driver’s seat. 

“Next stop Southern Comfort,” Klaus says as Stefan starts the car. We drive for a few more hours. I drift to sleep knowing that there’s nothing better to do. I wake up to us pulling up to the bar with a blanket on top of me, guessing that Klaus probably put it there.

“You up, love?” I hear Klaus’ voice say as I squint from opening my eyes.

“Good. Alright you two. Stefan you will compel the patrons to not react to our antics, so to say. When Ray walks in I’ll approach him and ask him to direct me to his pack. If he refuses, we’ll use wolfsbane,” Klaus explains holding a bag up. “If that doesn’t work. Athena, you’re the backup.” He finishes as Stefan leaves to compel the patrons.

“Shouldn’t I be first back up?” You question pulling yourself up.

“Oh, you know me,” Klaus responds as we notice Ray walking into the bar. My heart suddenly drops, wishing I could warn him. Klaus makes his way into the bar as Stefan comes to bring you through the back of the bar.

Stefan tells me to wait in the back as he and Klaus talk to Ray. I watch as they confront him. Seeing as Ray doesn’t give the pack up, thankfully, I notice Stefan pull the wolfsbane out. As Klaus chains Ray in front of the dartboard, Stefan puts some wolfsbane in a glass along with some water and swirls the darts into the mix. Ray continues to struggle as Stefan questions him and throws some darts towards him.

Not being able to handle seeing him in pain I rush out from the back, “That’s enough Stefan!” I shout making my way over to the table he’s at.

“Come on you know I can’t stop,” I ignore Stefan’s comment and make my way up to Ray.

“You’re with them?” He whispers to me in pain.

“Not on my own accord.” I look at him shifting my eyes between the darts in his body and start to pull them out. “Look, I can’t do anything to stop this. And I know you shouldn’t give up the location of the pack but, to stop this you might have to,” I say feeling tears start to well up in my eyes. I turn to look at Stefan and Klaus, noticing they won’t back down. 

Ray doesn’t get a chance to respond as I notice Stefan getting ready to throw a dart. I put my right hand in front of Ray, letting the wolfsbane soaked tip impale my skin, I hiss in pain.

“Ray, we can stop this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon.” Stefan says making his way to the two of you. He takes my right hand in his and pulls the dart out, making me hiss in more pain as I grab the wound with my left hand.

“I can’t,” Ray breathe heavily. I drop my head hoping he would see the bigger picture, that to stop his pain he has to tell them as they won’t give up.

“I know, I know. You live by a code and all that. But see, he’s not going to let me stop, until you tell me. And I do whatever he says. That’s the way it goes around here.” Stefan explains. I notice a woman make her way to Klaus as well as Stefan take notice of the conversation between the two.

Ray looks at me with pain in his eyes. I mouth to him “I’m sorry” and his eyes change to a forgiving look. Klaus and Stefan strike a conversation about Damon getting closer to finding us. To my surprise Klaus lets Stefan go and stop Damon. Klaus makes his way over to Ray and me as Stefan leaves the bar.

“Now, Athena. Would you be a dear and assist me in interrogating Ray?” He questions me.

“Do I have a choice?” I ask back coldly.

“That’s my girl. Ray, would you please tell us where your pack is?” Klaus asks pulling me to the table where the wolfsbane mix is. Ray doesn’t speak a word.

“Alright, have it your way,” Klaus says picking the glass up and pulling to place my arm on the table. I scream in pain as Klaus starts to pour the wolfsbane mix atop my arm. I try to pull my arm away but Klaus puts a firm grip atop my arm to keep it there.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll tell you.” Ray yells and Klaus quickly stops pouring the solution. I clutch my arm to my body and squeeze tightly hoping the pain stops soon.

“Good boy. Sorry love,” Klaus turns towards me. I bring it upon myself to punch Klaus in the face, knowing he probably let me do it. I head to the bathroom to run my arm under cold water. Before I make my way out, I pull my phone from my pocket and text Elena.

Me: I’m sorry I’m missing your birthday. I hope your day is going well.

Elena: Could be better. We’re still looking for you and Stefan. Could you please tell us where you are?

Me: I can’t risk hurting you guys. We’ll be home soon, I promise.

I quickly put my phone away and leave the bathroom. When I come out I see Ray now laying atop a pool table.

“Klaus?!” I yell making my way over.

“Yes, love?” He responds.

“Ok. Stop calling me love. Just let him go.” I say staring him in the eyes.

“I can’t stop calling you love, if you are mine,” Klaus strokes my cheek but I quickly pull away. “Ok, It’s a three-step process, right? This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist.” Klaus says walking around the pool table dismissing my request.

“I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?” Ray asks out of breath.

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you.” Klaus says before slitting his wrist, letting his blood ooze out. He then forces Ray’s head up and pressing his wrist against Ray’s mouth. 

“He’ll thank me for it later, heh. There we go, atta boy.” Klaus says continuing to force Ray to feed on his blood before pulling his wrist away. I notice Stefan makes his way up to us.

“What are you going to do now?” Ray asks taking deep breaths.

“It’s time for step two, Ray,” Klaus answers his question before snapping his neck. I flinch at the fact knowing Klaus just killed one of the only people I fully trust.

“Don’t worry. He’ll come back,” Klaus looks up noticing the pain in my face. “You’re back,” Klaus says looking at Stefan.

“Did you doubt me?” Stefan asks as I stand over Ray with tears filling my eyes.

“Not for a second,” Klaus responds as he wipes the tears from my eyes. I don’t even move, not caring for anything but Ray. “I knew you’d pass the test. You still care for your brother; for your old life.” Klaus states to Stefan as I sit on the floor next to the pool table.

“I don’t care about anything anymore,” Stefan responds making his way to sit at a table behind him.

“You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let’s hope for your brother’s sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go.” Klaus says just barely loud enough for me to hear. Stefan storms out of the bar and Klaus makes his way over to me.

“Love, I only did what I have to,” He says putting his hand out to help me up from the floor. I don’t respond for a few minutes before getting up, without taking Klaus’ hand and following Stefan out of the bar.

When I make my way out I see Stefan on the phone. I stand and wait a bit until he hangs up the phone, “Was that Elena?” I ask making my way over Stefan. He doesn’t respond but only nods his head as I take in the pain in his face. I feel more tears run down my face before he pulls me into a hug. I don’t say anything as he lets me sob in his arms.

“We can do this. We- We can make it through this,” I say breathing heavily, pulling myself out of his arms. We wait outside for a bit until Klaus makes his way out of the bar with Ray over his shoulders. 

“Next stop. The Smoky Mountains.” Klaus says pippy. I drag myself into the back of the car and just lay down, pulling the blanket over myself. 

The next morning we park the car off the side of the road. Klaus directs Stefan to pick Ray’s body up, he does so and puts ray over his shoulders. Klaus then opens my door, “You’re not staying in the car.” He says lifting the blanket off me.

“Ahhh… the silent treatment. Okay,” Klaus puts up his hands as I shift out of the car and move past him.

We spend the next few hours trekking the Smoky Mountains. Of course me not being a vampire, I fall slightly behind them. As we continue through the forest, Klaus tries to strike a conversation with Stefan. Stefen seems to try and shut him down but Klaus just continues to talk.

“Maybe it’s ‘cause I’m a little tired of hunting werewolves. We’ve been at it all summer.” Stefan states to Klaus.

“Thanks to our pal Ray, We found ourselves a pack,” Klaus says as we make our way up to the camp.

“Yeh. Not just any pack. My pack.” I say under my breath.

“She speaks,” As he pulls me off to the side with him as Stefan approaches the pack.

I watch from beside Klaus as Stefan approached the pack. He put Ray’s body on the ground as Paige, the alpha, and a close friend of mine, rushed over to him, “Who are you?” She questions Stefan. 

“The more important question is who am I? Please forgive the intrusion.” Klaus says as he pulls me out with him from the side. 

Paige slowly gets up from her kneeling position, “Athena?” She says under her breath as I look at her concerned. 

“My name is Klaus,”

“You’re the hybrid.” She says on edge.

“You’ve heard of me. Fantastic.” Klaus responds. I rush over to Paige giving her a hug to let her know that I’m ok. Klaus and Stefan sit on a log and I stay next to Paige, holding her hand, hoping it’d comfort her.

“It’s fascinating, actually. A werewolf who isn’t beholden to the moon. A vampire who doesn’t burn in the sun. A true hybrid.” Klaus explains before Ray wakes up gasping for air.

“Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic. ” Klaus smiles.

“What’s happening to me?” Rays asks clutching the ground.

“Stefan.” Klaus turns to Stefan. Stefan then explains how Ray needs human blood to finish his transformation. 

“Doesn’t take much, just a sample. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend. Along for the ride?” Klaus gets up from the log and scans the group.

“You.” Klaus turns to Paige’s boyfriend, Derek, before speeding to take a bite out of his arm. He then tosses Derek to Stefan as he’s pinned to the ground.

“No!” Paige and I say almost simultaneously. The only difference was that Paige pulled away from me to try and help her boyfriend. Before she could even get close to him, Klaus grabs her by the head and holds her back.

“If you don’t drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don’t know how to stop.” Stefan threatens.

“It’s the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die.” Klaus explains keeping Paige held back.

“I’d rather die than become a vampire,” Paige responds.

“Wrong choice,” Klaus says as his eyes glow amber and the veins appear under his eyes.

“Klaus please don’t,” I move closer to the two before Klaus gives me a look warning me not to engage. He then bites his wrist and forces it upon Paige, making her drink his blood. I notice Ray make his way over to Derek and start to feed on him.

“She’ll thank me for that later,” Klaus tells the rest of the pack, before snapping Paige’s neck and dropping her to the floor. 

I make my way to her body and brush her hair away from her head, “I’m sorry,” I whisper in her ear and stand up.

“Ok, Whose next?” Klaus looks at the group smiling.

“Klaus. Let the rest of them go and transform me. I’m sure this is what you have planned for me, right? That’s why you brought me along, huh? To show me,” I make my way to him.

“Ahhh. I can’t make you a hybrid before I have my pack. Be patient my love, you’ll have your turn soon.” Klaus cups my face before speeding over to kill another wolf. 

After finishing killing the rest of the pack he feeds Derek his blood to heal him, “There, good as new. Now you relax, ok mate? We’re gonna need you when the rest of them wake up.” Klaus says.

“They’re dead. They’re all dead.” Ray says shuddering. I sit next to him, in hopes that I can try to comfort him.

“Ah, he’s through his transition. He should be feeling better soon.” Klaus observes Ray’s behavior.

“So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves? Stefan questions while leaning on a tree.

“No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades.” Klaus responds.

“But aren’t they slaves if that had no choice? Just like I’m your prisoner?” I stand up almost meeting face to face with Klaus.

“You’re not my prisoner. You choose to be here remember?” Klaus responds.

“For what war, might I ask?” Stefan butts in.

“Oh, you don’t arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares to pick a fight.” Klaus replies.

“What makes you so sure that they’ll be loyal?” Stefan asks Klaus.

“Well, it’s not difficult to be loyal. When you’re on the winning team. That’s something you’ll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder.” Klaus replies as Stefan just laughs.

“That’s why you’re uh, you’re keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?” Stefan asks and both Klaus and I get to Ray’s level, noticing the blood coming from his eyes. Klaus turns Ray’s head towards himself.

“You’ll know why I’m keeping you around when I’d decided that I want you to know,” Klaus responds inspecting Ray’s face.

“Somethings wrong,” I say concerned as my voice wavers. Stefan bends down to see what I was talking about.

“That shouldn’t be happening, should it?” Stefan states.

“Well obviously,” Klaus says annoyed.

Klaus and Stefan stand around confused and thinking of reason’s why this was happening. “You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn’t it feel better?” Ray says shuddering.

“You’re gonna be ok,” I say pulling Ray’s face to look at mine. “Fix this. Now!” I demand, making my way to Klaus as he crosses his arms.

“Some master race.” Stefan states.

“Lose the attitude. I’m trying to think on how to fix this.” Klaus responds.

“If you kill my pack. My family. I will never, never forgive you.” I say pissed off as Paige wakes up gasping for air. I rush over to check on her.

“Derek, come feed your girlfriend,” Klaus says not taking his eyes off the ground. Derek without hesitation gets up and lets Klaus take his arm. All of a sudden, Ray growls before taking off into the forest.

“Go get him,” Klaus says looking at Stefan. With no hesitation, I follow after. As I make my way towards the two, I see Stefan get bit by Ray.

“You okay?” I ask Stefan as I catch up.

“Yeh,” Stefan says before perking up and making his way to a cliff. I follow and lo and behold it’s Elena, Damon, and Alaric, making their way to find us.

“Where did he go?” Klaus says walking up behind us.

“He uh, he got away. Forget him. Let’s go.” Stefan walks away hoping Klaus doesn’t see the group.

Klaus stops him and looks at Stefan’s arm, “A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna need your werewolf bite to heal me.” Stefan looks between his arm and Klaus.

“Well, I’ll tell you what. You find Ray, and then I’ll heal you.” Klaus tells him.

“Can’t be serious.” Stefan scoffs.

“You better hurry, ‘cause that bite looks nasty. Athena, you’re staying with me,” Klaus takes my arm. I tug my arm from him and walk back towards the camp. When we get there, the rest of the pack starts to wake up. Klaus just walks around them with a big smile on his face as I go to check on them. I then make my way back to Paige, whose sitting hold her knees to her chest. I find her whimpering with blood coming from her eyes.

“You’re gonna be ok, alright? I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” I tell her. She doesn’t respond except for nodding her head.

I continue to check on the rest of the pack as Klaus continues to make Derek feed them his blood. After I made sure they were ok, to some extent, I make my way to Klaus, “I’m gonna head out for a bit.” I tell him with tears falling down my face.

“I didn’t say you could,” He responds wiping my face.

“Tonight is the full moon. I’m not one of your little hybrids. I can’t control my transformation. You know I’ll come back to you.” I respond.

“And why is that?”

“You know why,” I respond.

“I just want to hear you say it.” 

“I made a promise to Elijah,” I turn and start walking away.

“That’s not all, Love. is it?” Klaus says. I stop in my tracks before heading off again. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” Klaus says as his voice gets quieter from the distance you make between you two.

I wake up a few hours after my transformation was finished to find Stefan with his back to me holding my clothes out, “Thanks,” I say and start to get dressed.

“We should head back to the camp,” Stefan says while putting Ray over his shoulders. We walk through the forest and make our way back to the camp. 

Once we arrive we find Klaus drinking a beer with the pack lying dead on the forest floor, “They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just…bled out. In the end…they’re all dead.” Klaus explained as I slowly make my way around them. Klaus then throws his beer bottle to a tree behind them as I begin to cry, while still looking at their lifeless bodies.

“I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger.” Klaus backtracks. 

“You look like hell,” Klaus says noticing the look on Stefan’s face.

“Last I checked, I’m dying…And you don’t want to heal me,” Stefan states displaying his bitten arm. “I had to take him out. I didn’t have a choice. I failed you. I’m sorry. Do what you have to do.” Stefan says looking from Ray’s body to Klaus.

“It should have worked.” Klaus picks up another beer and then bites his wrist. He drips his blood into the bottle and offers it to Stefan. “Bottoms up.” Stefan slowly grabs it from Klaus.

“We’re leaving,” Klaus tells us. I walk off still crying as I hear footsteps behind me. 

I turn around after a few feet, “You let them die! You killed my family!” I yell at Klaus before punching Klaus in the face, clearly letting me do so.

“I told you. I did everything I was told.” Klaus says quietly.

“Clearly you didn’t do everything,” I start to cry even more. Klaus tries to pull me into some type of grasp but I just start hitting him in the chest and sobbing more. 

He lets do so for a while before grabbing both my arms and pushing me into a tree, “Shhh…shhh…shhh… I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Klaus says into my ear as I try to push him off me. 

He pulls my face to look at his, I can see in his eyes that he fully meant it, but I still didn’t want to believe him. We stand there for a few moments as I try to calm myself down. We hear Stefan’s footsteps approach and before he caught up, Klaus finally lets me push him off and I start to walk towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! A part on time! So I’ve decided that Monday will be the new update day for CIB. I really enjoyed writing this part and I hope it kinda shows the dynamic between Klaus and Athena. And maybe a bit of Athena’s fight for her feelings between Klaus and protecting her friends. Thanks for reading!


	2. 11. Windy City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3k
> 
> Based off: 03x03 “The End of the Affair

After the event in Tennesse, Klaus had one of his little minions pick us up in a black SUV. We spent the next few days driving to Chicago for some unknown reason to me, “Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan.” Klaus says as we pull into a warehouse of some sort. 

I follow Klaus and Stefan out of the SUV once we’ve parked, “Why are we in Chicago?” I asked confused

“I know how much you loved it here, Stefan. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days. As for you love, I thought you’d love to see the city.” Klaus says opening a door to reveal a semi-truck backing up. I didn’t respond to Klaus’ explanation considering I was still pissed about what happened in Tennesse.

“Blocked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur.” Stefan responds.

“Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it Legend.” Klaus says back as I stand behind the two shaking my head before sitting on the ground.

Klaus starts to tell a short story before cutting himself off, “Chicago was magical.” 

“Yeh, well, I’ll take your word for it. Like I said, I don’t remember most of it.” Stefan responds before moving away from the door.

“Down to business, then?” Klaus asks as Stefan is clearly not interested in the story.

“Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don’t you want to move on?” Stefan asks.

“Same. I don’t understand why I’m still here,” I say getting up from the ground.

“We’re going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it’s her.” Klaus says getting ready to get back in the SUV.

“Our?” I ask. 

“Yes, we’re all involved in this. Together.” Klaus responds as Stefan and I get back in the SUV as well.

W arrive at our next destination, a building of some sort, “Come on love.” Klaus puts his hand out to help me out of the car.

“Do I have to come?” I ask not budging from my seat. He doesn’t speak a word but instead just giving me a look of, “yes you have to.” 

I reluctantly move from my seat in the car but help myself out. We walk into the building into what looks like a bar, “Looks familiar, doesn’t it?” Klaus asks Stefan.

“I can’t believe this place is still here,” Stefan responds looking around.

“You got to be kidding me,” Some woman says from the other side of the room.

“So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender–” Klaus starts.

“Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn’t make you funny. I remember you.” The woman interrupted Klaus and started walking towards us.

“Yeah. You’re Gloria.” Stefan states as she hums in agreement. “Shouldn’t you be…”

“Old and dead? Now if I die, Who’s going to run this place, huh?” She interrupts once more.

“Gloria’s a very powerful witch,” Klaus whispers slightly over to Stefan.

“I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don’t worry, it’ll catch up to me one day.” Gloria explains.

“Stefan, why don’t you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar.” Klaus turns to Stefan, who reluctantly agrees.

“You look ravishing by the way.” I roll my eyes at Klaus’ comment.

“Don’t. I know why you’re here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels.” Gloria quickly responds as they sit at a table.

“Athena, sit with us.” He pulls a chair out and I sit down. “So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse.” Klaus asks.

“Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old…we’d have to contact the witch who created it.” Gloria explains.

“Well, that would be the Original witch. She’s very dead,” Klaus says as I look at him confused, having never heard of her.

“I know. And for me to contact her, I’ll need help. Bring me, Rebekah.” Gloria states.

“Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied.” Klaus responds.

“She has what I need. Bring her to me.” Gloria demands once more.

“What is this?” Stefan interrupts. We look over to see him holding a photo.

“Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago’s a magical place.” Klaus says getting up from his seat.

“But this is me. With you.” Stefan takes another look at the photo before holding it up to reveal an old photo of the two looking like best buds. We then leave the bar as we arrive back to the warehouse, Stefan bombards Klaus with questions about the 1920s. But Klaus only responds with vague answers. Until Stefan demands the answers, grabbing at Klaus’ arm. He reluctantly explains how they met each other.

“Your sister. So I knew another original vampire.” Stefan says repeating after Klaus.

“If you can’t handle it. Then don’t ask.” Klaus responds before walking over to one of the coffins. I stay slightly behind staying with Stefan as Klaus opens the lid. I slowly make my way with Stefan to Klaus and the coffin, to find a daggered and desiccated blonde girl.

“I don’t recognize her.” Stefan states.

“Well, don’t tell her that. Rebekah’s temper is worse than mine.” Klaus says quietly before pulling the dagger out of her chest. “Time to wake up, little sister.” He says looking at her. We stand there waiting a few minutes for her to wake up.

“Any day now, Rebekah. She’s being dramatic.” Klaus says standing over her body and I just sit and wait on the floor.

“Look, why don’t you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean you obviously want me here for a reason, right?” Stefan questions.

“Well, you have many useful talents,” Klaus states not taking his eyes off his little sister.

“Do I?” Stefan says quietly.

“In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you.”Klaus turns towards Stefan. 

Klaus begins to explain how much he adored ripper Stefan’s tactics, “I was your number one fan.” Klaus states as he leads us down a hallway or more like aisle.

“Why should I believe any of this?” Stefan asks as we find our way to a security guard.

“When she wakes up. Tell her to meet us at Gloria’s bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die.” Klaus compels the guard and walks off.

“Where are you going?” I ask as Stefan and I follow him.

“You think I’m lying to you, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I’m gonna prove it to you.” Klaus states.

“How?” Stefan questions back.

“We’re going to your old apartment,” Klaus responds.

“Do I have to come along? Can’t I just stay here? It’s not like I can go home.” I say stopping the boys in their tracks.

“I need you in my sights at all times. I can’t lose you again.” Klaus says before I drag myself along.

We hop into a car and start to drive to an old apartment complex. We make our way up to some stairs and to an old door, “What a charming little homestead.”

Klaus swings the door open, “Do you feel that? Is anybody here?” Klaus questions Stefan.

“It’s been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why’d you bring me here?” Stefan responds.

“Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife’s blood– I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual.” Klaus explains.

“To write it down,” Stefan says under his breath.

“And relive the kill… over and over again.” Klaus finishes before opening the cupboard behind him. “You believe me now?” He refers to Stefan questioning him. Stefan approaches the cupboard as I just stay back not wanting to intrude. I follow behind Stefan to look at what they were both talking about. I’m greeted with a wall of names as well as an Elena Gilbert hiding out.

“Look what I found.” Stefan states. I freeze hoping he wasn’t about to give her up. Stefan then turns around with a bottle in hand as Klaus approached us. I sigh heavily, relieved he didn’t give her up.

“1918,” Klaus says looking at the bottle.

“Single malt.”

“My favorite. Let’s go and find someone to pair it with.” Klaus responds taking the bottle from Stefan’s hands. I back away from the cupboard as Stefan leaves Elena and closes it. We make our way back to a now open, Gloria’s bar. 

We make our way to Gloria as she serves Klaus and Stefan some beer, “Where’s Rebekah?” She questions.

“She’ll be here. I can’t just conjure her on demand.” Klaus responds as Gloria just walks away.

“You know what are you gonna do if she doesn’t show, Klaus?” I inject.

“She’ll show,” Klaus says turning towards me before taking a sip of his beer. “What’s with you? I thought Chicago was your playground.” Klaus says to Stefan.

“So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?” Stefan questions.

“Well, that’s certainly half of it,” Klaus responds.

“What’s the other half?” Stefan asks quickly after.

“The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman,” Klaus says pouring a shot for Stefan and sliding it to him. “To friendship.” Klaus raises his shot glass. They clink the glasses together and down the alcohol.

Stefan continues to ask Klaus about their past friendship as that drank, “So I’m confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you and the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?” 

“All good things must come to an end.” Is all Klaus said.

“Like us?” I say as Klaus turns his attention to me.

“Oh, we never ended sweetheart,” He responds.

“As far as I know we did,” I respond sternly.

“As far as I know, you left. We never ended anything.” He stares into my eyes. I couldn’t come up with anything to say back so I just looked down to the floor. “So, you agree?” He asks in his pippy voice again.

“Were not a thing. You’re nothing to me.” I say coldly.

“Sweetheart, you don’t mean that.” Klaus pulls his hand to my cheek. But I slam it down to the bar before it reaches my face. Clearly getting some stares from people around us.

“You’re nothing,” I say letting his hand go.

“Trouble in paradise it seems,” Stefan tries to stop the awkwardness of him being present.

“Anyways, what I was saying was that we had to leave quickly and I told you to forget us,” Klaus clearly changing topics back to their friendship.

“You compelled me to forget.” Stefan states.

“It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate.” Klaus responds with sadness in his voice.

“But why? You shouldn’t have to cover your tracks…unless you’re running from someone.” Stefan says trying to figure out Klaus’ reasons.

“Storytime’s over,” Klaus responds clearly annoyed.

“I need another drink. A real one.” Stefan says taking a sip of the alcohol before walking off. Klaus just grabs a bottle from behind the bar and pours it into his glass.

We sit in silence for a few moments before I break it, “Klaus. I’m wondering, what do you want from me? I’m clearly of no help for your situation. You’ve already killed off my family, I didn’t even help you find. Am I here so you can torture me for leaving you?” I ask.

“No. Love. You’re here because you said you made a promise to Elijah right? I’m wondering myself. Why are you so keen on wanting to leave but just as much as you are willing to keep this promise? Tell me, what is it?” Klaus asks turning his head to me.

“I’m keeping the promise because you daggered Elijah. I’m keeping it until you wake him up or I have the chance to. As much as I hate it. I won’t leave until Elijah’s back.” I respond sternly.

“You still haven’t told me the promise,” Klaus says almost teasingly.

“You really want to know? Because I guarantee you’re not gonna like it,” I say.

“Please, do tell. I’m curious.”

“The promise was that if I wasn’t able to keep you somewhat level headed, which I haven’t been. Then I can leave you and Elijah and you wouldn’t bother me either. And before you say anything, I accounted for the fact that you wouldn’t let me.” I explain. 

“Well, of course, I wouldn’t let you. We could never lose you again. Why did you leave anyways?” He questions.

“I needed a fresh start. Away from all of this, which clearly didn’t work. But if I hadn’t left you, I wouldn’t have met the people that you’re so hellbent on destroying.” 

“Well, I can give you that fresh start.” Klaus offers.

“A fresh start with you? That’d never happen. Another reason I left is that I didn’t want to be associated with the Mikaelson name. I could never get a fresh start. It was hard enough to find somewhere, where even one vampire, werewolf or witch, didn’t know me by association with you and Elijah. 

“At least you know, no one would ever mess with you?” Klaus states before I notice Damon sit next to Klaus. “I see they’ve opened the doors to the riff-raff now,” Klaus says to Damons but staring straight ahead of himself.

“Oh, honey. I’ve been called worse.” Damon responds as they both let out a small chuckle.

“You don’t give up, Do you?” Klaus asks.

“Bring me my brother back…my girl…” Damon starts.

“Umm, I’m not your girl. I’m neither of yours,” I interrupt quickly.

“You’ll never have to see me again,” Damon finishes disregarding my comment.

“Well, I am torn. You see, Athena is my girl, she’s staying with me. And I promised Stefan I wouldn’t let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here, so..” Klaus trails off.

“What can I say? I’m a thrill-seeker.” Damon responds and I eye him confused. Klaus just smiles before quickly grabbing Damon’s throat. He starts to lift Damon off the ground.

“I’m a little boozy. So you’ll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries.” Klaus says before stabbing a paper umbrella into Damon’s abdomen.

“You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I’m so much more fun.” Damon says trying to take Stefan’s spot. Klaus throws Damon across the room onto a table breaking it.

He pulls a leg off a chair, “You won’t be any fun after your dead.” Klaus prepares to stake Damon.

“Klaus, don’t!” I yell before the stake catches fire. I look over to see that Gloria was the one who set it.

“Really?” Klaus asks trowing the stake away from him.

“Not in my bar. You take it outside.” Gloria demands pointing to the door.

“You don’t have to negotiate your brother’s freedom. When I’m done with him, he won’t want to go back.” Klaus says before taking his hand off Damon’s chest.

“Come on, love, we’re leaving,” Klaus aggressively grabs me by the arm and pulls me away.

As much as I hated it, I had to go with him. I look down at Damon and mouth ‘I’m sorry’ before allowing Klaus to pull me away. We make our way back to the warehouse. We make our way to Rebekah’s coffin, only to find its empty. Meaning she’s up.

“Rebekah…It’s your big brother. COme out, come out. Wherever you are.” Klaus taunts. The blonde then speeds over and pushes him to the shelving and daggers his chest. I stand there hoping that I didn’t have to interfere.

“Go to hell, Nik!” She says through her gritted teeth. She backs away but instead of him desiccating, he just pulls it out and drops it to the floor.

“Don’t pout. You knew it wouldn’t kill me.” Klaus says.

“No, but I was hoping it would hurt more.” She responds walking away.

“I understand that you’re upset with me, Rebekah…so I’m going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering.” Klaus follows her pulling me along.

“I guess she’ll do.” She says looking at me.

“No, not her. You can come in.” Klaus tells her and Stefan walks out from behind the wall.

“Stefan?” Rebekah says with a smile on her face. Klaus walks up to Stefan and compels him to remember their time as great friends.

“Rebekah,” Stefan says and makes his way to her.

“Stefan…” Klaus says to catch Stefan’s attention.

“I remember you. We were friends.” Stefan says under his breath.

“We are friends,” Klasu says to Stefan. “And now the reason you’re here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch,” Klaus tells his little sister.

“The original witch,” Rebekah says disbelievingly.

“What do you have that Gloria needs?” Klaus asks. 

She feels her chest but her expression falls as she looks down, “Where’s my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!” Rebekah asks starting to get mad.

“I don’t know. I didn’t touch it.” Klaus tells her.

“We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!” Rebekah demands.

“Tell me that’s not what she needs, Rebekah!”Klaus says getting mad and grabbing Rebekah by her shoulders. She pushes him off and starts to rustle through the coffin. She slams the coffin shut and flips it over out of rage that her necklace isn’t anywhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So honestly I feel like this part isn’t great. I really don’t know what to do with it so it’s just a filler. I hope you enjoy it!


	3. 12. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.6k
> 
> Based off: 03x04 “Disturbing Behavior”

After Rebekah had seemingly looked everywhere for her necklace and for it to be found nowhere. We all head back to the condo that Klaus had rented out. The next morning I’m woken up by Klaus.

“Morning, love,” Klaus says sitting on my bed as I roll over groggily.

“What are you doing in my bed?!” I ask jumping up.

“Relax. Rebekah wants to go shopping for some era-appropriate clothing,” Klaus says still sitting on my bed.

“Is there ever any day where I don’t have to follow you around?” I ask sitting up.

“Are you still keeping that promise?” Klaus asks.

“Ugh,” I get up and start to rustle through my clothes in the dresser. “Ummm… could I have a bit of privacy?” I ask annoyed.

“I mean its nothing I haven’t seen already, love. But sure. We’re leaving in 10,” Klaus explains before heading out of my room.

After I finish getting ready we head out into the city. We spend the next few hours looking around some shops but clearly at nothing Rebekah liked. One of the last shops we visited was clearly out of my league considering they were serving champagne.

“There has to be more to this dress,” Rebekah says from the dressing room.

“There’s not,” Klaus responds.

“So women in the 21st-century dress like prostitutes, then. You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers,” Rebakah states.

“You wore trousers so women toady could wear nothing,” Klaus says.

“Klaus. Rebekah, you look amazing,” I compliment her.

“And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident.” Rebekah disregards your compliment.

“It’s dance music,” Stefan explains.

“You would dance to this?” She asks Stefan.

“Are we done?” Klaus asks his sister clearly impatient.

“And why are you so grumpy?” Rebekah asks making her way over to him.

“Because you’re taking up all of his precious time,” I state.

“I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. You’re necklace and you lost it.” Klaus explains.

“I didn’t lose it. It’s just been missing for 90 years. So what do you think?” She asks making a small twirl.

“I like it,” Stefan responds and only gets an annoyed look from Rebekah. “What? I said I like it.” Stefan restates.

“I can always tell when you’re lying, Stefan,” Rebekah states walking back into the dressing room. Stefan looks at Klaus and I confused.

“Nice one, good work,” Klaus says clearly annoyed that this trip is gonna take longer.

“You’re the one that pulled the dagger out of her,” Stefan states as Rebekah states that she heard him.

“Well, I for one. Am grateful another woman will be here. I’m sick of all the testosterone,” I point out my opinion.

“All right. I’m going to get some fresh air,” Stefan says standing up.

You and Klaus sit in silence for a while until Rebekah comes out in another dress, “Ok, that one is cute,” I tell her.

“I am kind of feeling this one,” She responds. We wait a bit longer as Rebekah continues to try dresses on. She clearly didn’t find anything she liked so we made our way to another store, where she found some clothes she’d wear. We all, except Stefan, who seemingly disappeared, made our way back to Gloria’s bar. 

Klaus has Gloria try to do a tacking spell on Rebekah’s necklace. It takes a few minutes, Klaus continues to drink waiting for it to come up. Stefan finally makes his way back to the bar.

“You left us,” Rebekah states sitting atop the bar.

“Yeah sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode,” Stefan responds.

“Tell me about it,” Klaus responds annoyed.

“What’s she doing?” Stefan asks looking at Gloria.

“She’s failing,” Klaus states as I shoot a look over to Klaus.

“It’s hard to find something when you don’t have anything to go on,” Gloria states.

“So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years,” Rebekah offers getting off the counter.

“See now this one offers a solution. Alright, give me your hand sweetheart.” Gloria says as Rebekah makes her way over.

“She’s, uh, she’s looking for the necklace, huh?” Stefan asks as I notice the slight shift in his voice a bit.

After a few moments of Gloria holding Rebekah’s hand, she reveals that she feels something. She starts to chant as we wait for more information. “I found it,” She reveals.

“So where is it?” Rebekah asks.

“It doesn’t work like that, doll. I get images. There’s a girl with her friends,” Gloria starts to explain.

“Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, If I don’t get my necklace back,” Rebekah says getting restless.

“Well, I’ll have to dive back in to get the details,” Gloria explains.

“So dive,” Klaus demands.

“I need more time,” Gloria states. “And space. You’re harshing my ju-ju” She says as Klaus makes his way to her.

“We can wait,”

“I’m sure you can. But that’s not what I asked.” Gloria states.

“Hey. Hey, you know, why don’t we come back later. I’m hungry anyway. I’ll let you pick who we eat.” Stefan suggests, trying to break the tension. With no audible words, we all head out of the bar.

We head back to the warehouse, “Stay here, love. We’ll be right back,” Klaus says.

“It’s not like I can go anywhere,” I say sitting down on a table. I spend the few hours they were gone looking around at what else there was stored. I tried to get to the coffins, maybe wake Elijah up but unfortunately, Klaus was smart enough to leave some of his minions.

The three vampires make their way back with three girls in tow. I find a spot in the warehouse away from them, not really wanting to be around them. But Klaus seemingly didn’t want me out of his sight, so he kept me in sight.

“My girl’s dead. I’m bored.” Rebekah states sitting atop a box.

“You weren’t kidding about being hungry,” Klaus states pulling away from his girl.

“Yeah. It’s been a long day,” Stefan responds.

“Try being related to her,” Klaus says back.

“You’re being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me.” Rebekah asks.

“It’s been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute,” Klaus defends.

“Why are you taking his side?” Rebekah asks clearly getting upset.

“Because, dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn’t give you what you want.” Klaus states.

“Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!” Rebekah says upset.

“A thousand years of life says otherwise,” Klaus says dismissively.

“Well, I for one take pity on you for having to deal with him,” I say making my way over and gesturing to Klaus.

“Thank you!” Rebekah says laughing.

“I need to go,” Stefan says tossing the body to the side and getting up.

“Where’s he going?” Rebekah asks.

“To write a name on a wall. It’s a long story,” Klaus replies.

“Anyways, if you’re still hungry. You can feed on me,” I offer my wrist to Rebekah.

“No, absolutely not,” Klaus states.

“Just don’t kill me,” I tell her dismissing Klaus as she sinks her fangs into me. She feeds for a few minutes before lifting her mouth from my wrist and wiping her mouth.

“So, I’m curious where did Nik pick you up from? And an odd question but, why are you still alive?” Rebekah asks me.

“Athena–” Klaus starts.

“Ah,” I stop him. “I like to classify myself as his little pet.” I flash my amber eyes at her as she looks at me a little shocked. “But. I’m also keeping a promise to your other brother, Elijah,” I state as she looks at me a bit confused. 

“Athena is a Dumont wolf, one of the last as far as I know. Unless you’re holding something back.” Klaus says looking over to me.

“Which makes me his little pet. And how would I know if there were any of my family left after being fostered?” I ask upset, but Klaus just shrugs at me.

“Ok. If I’m not mistaken. There’s something you guys aren’t telling me,” Rebekah states clearly picking up on the tension.

“There’s noth–” I start. 

“Athena and I may have been involved with each other a few years ago,” Klaus states making almost googly eyes at me.

“I’m keeping a promise to Elijah. I’m keeping a promise to Elijah.” I whisper under my breath as I get up to find somewhere else to be. After a few hours, Klaus goes to check on Gloria. I spend time just playing games on my phone.

Klaus finally walks back into the warehouse, “Gloria’s gone. She’s cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately. What’s going on?” Klaus announces making his way into the warehouse. I make my way over to the group not wanting to be left out of the details.

“Something’s wrong. He was asking about Michael. He’s not with us Nik. I can see it. Which makes me question you, Athena.” Rebekah explains.

“There’s no reason to doubt Athena’s loyalty. I know it. But you, Stefan. On the other hand,” Klaus says.

“She’s wrong,” Stefan defends himself. “Klaus…” Stefan asks before Klaus rushes him snapping his neck.

“Klaus,” I say but he just shoots me a look.

“We’re leaving,” Klaus says picking up Stefan’s limp body. 

“Where are we going?” I ask as we make our way to the moving truck parked outside.

“Home,” He responds, referring to Mystic Falls, setting Stefan’s body down and telling his minions to move the coffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So clearly I was able to finish this part haha. But honestly, this was just a filler and boring tbh. I’m sorry if this part is bad, i really didn’t know what I was doing with it. I also had nooooo clue what to title this. Anyways. Thanks for reading!


	4. 13. Successes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.1k
> 
> Based off: 03x05 “The Reckoning”

The next morning we arrive in Mystic Falls. We spend the day just hanging about and keeping an eye on what everyone was up to. It pained me that I couldn’t warn them or at least say hi to them. I was at least happy that Klaus didn’t make me do his bidding and spy on them for him.

Once nightfall came Klaus had taken the truck to the back of the school and had his sister, Stefan and I wait for whatever he had planned. I sat waiting impatiently for Stefan to wake up as Rebekah starred out the back.

“So, I’m curious. How did you get involved with my brother’s and what is this promise that was mentioned?” Rebekah asks not moving a muscle.

“You Mikaelson’s just don’t give up huh. I met your brother’s a few years back after triggering my curse. I stayed for a while until I needed to start over which clearly didn’t work out. As for the promise,” I sigh. “I promised Elijah to keep Klaus under control. But I clearly can’t.” I explain.

“So why not leave?” She asks.

“Do you really think Klaus will let me leave. Why do you think I’m still here?” I ask slightly annoyed. The next thing I hear is a grunt and shift from Stefan, as he wakes up.

“Oh, he lives,” Rebekah says turning back towards me and Stefan.

“What happened?” Stefan questions.

“You took a beating,” Rebekah responds.

“Klaus has been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper.” I add.

“Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?” Stefan questions next as he starts to get up.

“You can stop playing dumb now. It didn’t take him long enough to figure out what you’d been hiding, ” Rebekah says shifting her gaze between you and Stefan.

“I’m not hiding anything. I’ve done everything Klaus has asked me to,” Stefan responds back.

“No, you just failed to mention that the doppelganger’s still alive,” Rebekah explains. You notice as Stefan is taken aback a bit and pushes off the confrontation.

“Where is Klaus now?” Stefan asks.

“With any luck, ripping that cow’s bloody head off,” Rebekah responds. I sit clenching my fists wanting to punch Rebekah but stay still knowing I can’t take her. The next thing you notice is Stefan rushing Rebekah slamming her onto the concrete.

“Where is she?” He questions madly as I jump out of the truck.

“You really do love her, don’t you?” Rebekah questions back before pushing Stefan against the truck and punching him. “Consider me jealous,” She says before plunging something into Stefan’s stomach.

Rebekah soon leaves after stabbing Stefan. You wanted to go after her but cared for Stefan more, “Go after her, I’ll be fine.” Steffan grunts.

“No, I’ll get her in a moment. Or she’ll be back for us soon enough,” I say as I start to pull the crowbar out of Stefan’s torso. 

“Just go find Elena make sure she’s safe, I’ll get this out myself,” Stefan says grasping as his stomach.

I make my way into the school and quickly make my way through the halls. I begin to become frustrated as I can’t find anyone. I take a moment and stop to listen for anything, and soon enough I pick up Klaus’ voice and follow it. I make it into the gymnasium not too far after Rebekah, who has Tyler in hand.

“I’d like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning– she can be quite mean,” I hear Klaus say as I just start to enter.

“Don’t be an ass!” She responds.

“Leave him alone!” I say as I make my way to the group.

“Ahh…lovely to see you join us here Athena,” Klaus says as I hug Elena and Bonnie.

“I’m so glad to see you’re ok,” Elena whispers in my ear.

“I’m going to make this very simple–” Klaus starts as he drags Tyler away from us. “Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. Athena can attest to this. It’s quite horrible actually.” Klaus explains and then feeds his blood to Tyler. “I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler’s sake… you better hurry.” Klaus grabs around Tyler’s mouth.

“Klaus, Don’t!” I yell as I run to him, but I wasn’t quick enough because as soon as I got to them, Klaus had snapped his neck and dropped Tyler’s body to the floor. I start to punch Klaus, once again he lets my fist hit his face before taking me into a hold.

“Shh…Shh…” He says quietly into my ear.

“Let me go!” I say and push myself out of his arms then making my way down to Tyler’s body. Even though I knew he was dead I still wanted to check on him. Klaus makes his way to the bleachers as the rest of the group hovers over Tyler.

“He killed him,” Matt says.

“He’s not dead. Klaus’ blood will turn him into a vampire,” I explain.

“And if Bonnie’s successful, he’ll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I’ll hold on to Elena for safekeeping. Oh and make sure you whip up two of whatever solution you find,” Klaus says taking hold of Elena’s arm. He passes Elena off to Rebekah and grabs me. “And for more safekeeping, ” He says and drags me back. Matt and Bonnie run off so they can find a solution as quickly as possible.

“So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier,” Rebekah taunts.

“Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?” Klaus asks annoyed and taking ahold of Elena with his free hand. Rebekah puts on a fake smile before dragging Tyler off.

“Just ignore her. Petty little thing.” Klaus says to Elena.

“You don’t have to keep ahold of me, Klaus. You know I’ll stay,” I say pulling my arm out from his grasp.

“Good little wolf. Loyal.” Klaus says as I glare at him.

“I’m not loyal to you,” I respond.

“Yes, you’re loyal to my brother. But you’ll come around,” He responds and I roll my eyes. He lets Elena go as she knows she can’t outrun him. We wait for a few minutes as Klaus sits on the bleachers and Elena and I check on Chad and Dana.

Soon enough Stefan finally walks in looking like he healed from the stab, “Stefan…” Elena says standing up.

“Klaus.” Stefan glares over to the bleachers.

“Come to save your damsel, mate?” Klaus asks.

“I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty,” Stefan states.

“Well, you broke that pledge once already,” Klaus states back.

“Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me…I will do,” Stefan explains. I wasn’t quite sure but it almost seemed like Stefan was playing games, but I couldn’t tell.

“Fair enough. Let’s drink on it,” Klaus says getting up from the bleachers. “Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them.” Klaus demands pointing to Chad and Dana

“No Stefan, don’t. He’s not gonna hurt me. He already said–” Elena butts in before Klaus takes a huge wack to Elena. 

“Klaus! I swear on my li–” I start before he grabs me by the throat holding me just barley to where I can touch the ground.

“Athena, love. If you try anything. I will kill them,” He says before letting me go. I drop to the floor grasping my throat. Stefan rushes Klaus as I crawl over to make sure Elena is ok.

“She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up,” Klaus says holding Stefan an arm’s length away by the throat.

“Let her go! I’ll do whatever you want, you have my word!” Stefen offers grasping Klaus’s hands at his neck.

“Your word doesn’t mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this–stop fighting,” Klaus compels Stefan.

“Don’t do this. Don’t do this.” Stefan whispers under his breath.

“I didn’t want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. At least I have Athena’s. Now I’m going to have to take yours.” Klaus explains as Elena looks confused over at me. But I shake my head telling her that he doesn’t.

“You will do exactly as I say. When I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey,” Klaus compels Stefan before letting him go.

“No, Stefan,” Elena says softly from beside me.

“Now kill them, ripper,” Klaus demands and gestures to Chand and Dana once more. Stefan then rushes to Dana and sinks his fangs into her neck, drinking every last drop. And then does the same to Chad.

“It’s always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot,” Klaus says kneeling between Elena and me.

“No, you did this to him,” Elena says.

“I invited him to the party, love. He’s the one dancing on the table.” Klaus responds as we stand up.

“Where is it?! Where’s my necklace?” You hear Rebekah says as the tramples in.

“What are you talking about?” Klaus asks.

“She has my necklace. Look,” Rebekah holds up a phone as Klaus takes it.

“Well, well. More lies,” Klaus says after taking a look at the photo.

“Where…is it?” Rebekah asks once more getting impatient.

“I don’t have it anymore,” Elena responds.

“You’re lying!” Rebekah yells back before going for Elena’s neck. You, Klaus, and Stefan go to pull her off.

“Knock it off!” Klaus sternly yells at his sister as Elena falls to the ground.

“Make her tell me where it is, Nik!” She demands.

“Don’t you think if she had it. She’d be wearing it?” I inject looking up at the two from where Elena was laying.

“Where’s the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest.” Klaus asks seemingly in a nice way.

“I’m telling the truth. Katherine stole it,” Elena explains.

“Katerina. Of course. Well, that’s unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch but since we’re doing this the hard way, let’s put a clock on it, shall we?” Klaus says making his way to a control panel. 

“20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn’t found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to.” Klaus says making his way back to Stefan.

“No, Klaus! Don’t do this to him.” I say.

“No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine,” Klaus says pulling me along with him and Rebekah out of the gym.

Klaus passes me off to Rebekah as he goes off to somewhere else. She takes me with her to the science classroom where I find Tyler and Caroline, “ Oh thank god you’re ok,” Caroline pulls me into a tight hug. 

“I’m glad you’re ok too,” I pull away and make my way over to Tyler’s body. Rebekah sits upon another table a few feet away as she looks at Caroline’s phone.

After a few minutes, all of a sudden Tyler jolts awake, gasping for air.

“Hey! Shhh.” Caroline tries to calm him as he coughs and gets ahold of himself.

“Where am I? What happened?” Tyler asks once he takes in his surroundings.

“Don’t be shy about it,” Rebekah butts in as she watches us from across the room.

“What’s going on?” He asks looking back to Caroline and me.

“Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You’re in transition,” I explained seeing as Caroline is struggling to get the words out. 

“Don’t leave out the hard part, sweets. You’ll only survive is your witch is successful. If not…pretty much dead,” Rebekah further explains as Tyler sits up.

“You’re going to be ok. Ok? It’s going to be ok,” Caroline tries to keep Tyler calm.

“I wonder how she’s doing. Tick Tock goes the gym clock,” Rebekah taunts as she displays the two minutes left on the phone.

“Oh, would you just shut up already Rebekah,” I say annoyed. We continue to wait as Tyler goes through his transition without any blood.

“Well, the verdict’s in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead,” Klaus says walking into the room after a few more minutes of waiting.

“Does that mean we can kill her?” Rebekah asks excitedly making her way over to her brother. I just send her a nasty glare as she fake smiles at me.

“No, I’m fairly certain it means the opposite,” Klaus explains.

“What?” Rebekah asks back and takes ahold of Caroline.

“Let her go,” I say as Rebekah just tightens her grip. 

“Call it a hunch–” Klaus responds bending down to Tyler who is in pain looking back at Caroline. “Elena’s blood. Drink it,” Klaus demands, leaning the tube towards Tyler.

“No! No, no, no, Tyler, don’t!” Caroline tries to convince him not to.

“If he doesn’t feed, he’ll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment,” Klaus explains as he quickly looks up at me before setting his eyes back on Tyler. “It’s ok,” Klaus whispers as Tyler pulls himself up to grab the tube. “There we go,” Klaus whispers once more as Tyler brings the tube to his mouth.

“Good boy,” Klaus says as Tyler downs Elena’s blood. As soon as Tyler drank the blood he started gagging. Falling over and knocking the glasses on the tables along with him, I quickly rush over to help him, but Klaus grasps before I could get too close.

“Tyler? No!” Caroline yells as her and I struggle to get to him. Tyler continues to groan in pain as he moves along the floor while making me watch the pain he’s going through. He grasps his head screaming, before looking up displaying his amber eyes, the veins below them, and his werewolf teeth.

“Well, that’s a good sign,” Klaus says as he pulls me down to Tyler’s level with him. 

“Time for patient number two,” Klaus says standing me up. He bites his wrist and then forces it upon my mouth. I couldn’t do anything but drink his blood. As soon as he finished, he let me out of his grasp.

“Is this what you had planned for me all along? This is why you wanted me to stay with you, so I could watch you make hybrids to eventually turn me into one, huh?” I ask trying to keep my distance from him. But all he does is give me that devilish smirk.

“Don’t you hurt her!” Is all I hear Caroline yell before I felt my neck snap and I drop into darkness.

————————————————————

*Klaus and Rebekah take Elena and Athena to the hospital and are waiting outside for Elena’s blood.*

“So the doppelganger isn’t the problem. Her blood is the solution,” Rebekah states as she sits atop a car’s hood.

“Seems so,” Klaus confirms.

“How did you know?” She questions her brother.

“Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says,” Klaus responds.

“A thousand years in the grave and she’s still screwing with you,” Rebekah taunts.

“Well, it makes sense If you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid but if she was dead…” Klaus starts to explain.

“Then you couldn’t use her blood to sire yourself a new species,” Rebekah finishes.

“Leaving me alone for all time,” Klaus says.

“Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don’t want to be alone?” Rebekah questions.

“What I want is to take my girls, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know why don’t you, uh, why don’t you get the truck, I’ll keep an eye on Athena and get Elena,” Klaus says clearly getting defensive. Rebekah slides of the hood and walks off. Klaus turns back and kneels down to check on Athena, who he set on the ground with a blanket atop of her.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party,” Klaus says getting up from his kneeling position.

“Where are they?” Damon asks walking towards Klaus.

“Elena? Ah, she’s making a donation to a greater cause. Athena? She taking a nice nap right here,” Klaus explains as he gestures to Athena on the ground. Damon continues to walk trying to get to Athena and the hospital. “I’m afraid I can’t let you interfere, mate. That greater cause Elena is donating to is helping Athena and if you take her from me, she won’t survive, ” Klaus stops Damon by the chest.

“You’ll have to kill me,” Damon responds.

“Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn’t care that much anymore,” Klaus says before pushing Damon ontop the hood of a car.

“You don’t want to know about your friend Mikael?” Damon struggles to get out as Klaus gets ready to punch Damon but stops just short.

“What do you know about Mikael?” Klaus questions clearly distressed.

“Just that he knows you’re here,” Damon explains.

“Bluffing.”

“Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage.” Damon explains.

————————————————————

I wake up gasping for air and coughing my lungs out. I look around noticing Klaus holding someone against a car, soon enough I could make out who it was, “Damon?” I question still trying to get ahold of my surroundings. 

Before Damon could respond, Klaus slams him against another car. And the next thing I know, I’m whooshed away by Klaus. Soon enough we were back at the truck with Rebekah.

“She’s finally awake,” She says as Klaus sets me down at the edge of the truck.

“Drink,” He demands pulling out another tube of Elena’s blood.

“No, I’d rather die,” I respond as I start to feel the same pain as Tyler.

“And I can’t let you,” Klaus says and then grabs my face, forcing my mouth open. He pours the blood in my mouth, I try my best to spit it out but he keeps my mouth shut forcing me to swallow. 

I start to feel a pain wash over me as the transition finishes. After hurdling over in pain for a few minutes, it stops, “I can’t lose you again, ever,” Klaus cups my face and I let myself relax. Soon enough I pull myself from his hand and try to run away, but am stopped by Klaus. 

I continue to struggle against him, “Shhh…shhh. It’s all right,” Klaus whispers to me before snapping my neck once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow this part was a roller coaster. I really hope you enjoyed this part and hope you’re excited to see what comes next! I know I am. I also somehow finished writing this ch 2 day ahead of posting…idk how.


	5. 14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.9k
> 
> Based off: 03x06 “Smells Like Teen Spirit”

When I woke up I find myself in a familiar bed. As I gather my surroundings I notice a sleeping Damon Salvatore sitting in a chair next to the bed. I slowly get up, trying not to disturb him. 

“Athena?” Damon questions as he perks up. “Thank god you’re ok,” He rushes over and cups my face.

“Wh–What happened?” I ask. 

“Well, as far as I know. Stefan brought you back to the house. Is there anything you can remember?” Damon asks as he sits next to me on the bed.

“Uhh, the last thing I remember is Klaus snapping my neck after making me a hybrid,” I respond.

“God! I knew that was gonna happen. Are you feeling ok?” He starts.

“Damon,” I say.

“How do you feel? Do you need blood?” He continues to question.

“Damon!” I raise my voice a little higher and wait for him to stop asking questions. “I’m fine, better than actually. If I’m being completely honest, I’ve never felt better in my entire life. I feel kinda, whole,” You explain. 

“Well, I’m just glad you’re ok,” He responds back.

“What’s going on downstairs?” I question as I hear voices and music downstairs.

“Stefan’s having a little ripper party,” Damon explains. I get up and make my way downstairs. Before I could make it even halfway down the stairs, I catch the whiff of blood.

I feel the urge to feed fall upon me. I try to control it but it’s overwhelming. I rush to the two girls laying at the bottom of the stairs but before my mouth touched their necks, I find Damon in front of me. 

“Are you ok?” He asks pulling my face upwards.

“The urge–it’s just so–so strong,” You explain trying to keep yourself from feeding on the unconscious girls.

“Just breathe. You can resist it,” Damon says as I take a deep breath. The urge subsides a little and you continue to make your way to where Stefan is sitting. We find him with three other girls playing twister as he feeds on them. I try to keep taking deep breaths to keep the urges down but it doesn’t help that there is blood spread all over the twister board.

“Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug,” Damon says to Stefan.

“You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It’s my house too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin? Athena?” Stefan asks shifting his gaze to me as he holds up the twister spinner.

“So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena and Athena?” Damon asks his bothering while pointing at me.

“These ladies are helping me be all that I can be,” Stefan states before we hear a knock on the door. Damon heads over to the door and opens it, as we find Rebekah standing in the doorway. 

“Where’s Stefan?” She asks as she walks into the house.

“Who the hell are you?” Damon questions closing the door.

“He left me here. My brother actually left me here,” Rebekah complains walking up to Stefan.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Your tone implies that I’m actually supposed to care,” Stefan responds.

“You’re Klaus’s sister?” Damon asks as he walks to my side.

“Rebekah. Pleasure, I’m sure. Which one’s my room?” She turns her back to Damon to introduce herself and then asks where she’s staying.

“You’re not staying here,” Stefan chuckles. 

“Rude. Both of you. I mean Athena gets to stay here .” Rebekah states looking back at Damon and me. “I’ll see it to myself,” She then walks off into the hallway.

“So I guess she’s staying here,” Stefan states as Damon just walks off, leaving just you and Stefan.

“So when are we heading to school. Probably should be soon,” Stefan says getting up from the couch.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” I respond about to walk away.

“Klaus says otherwise,” Stefan says rushing in front of me.

“God. If I didn’t care for you, I would bite you right here right now,” I say walking up the stairs.

“We’re leaving in 15,” He yells from below the stairs.

I head back to my room and get ready to head to school. After putting on a long sleeves shirt and some jeans I head back downstairs.

“So when are we leaving?” Rebekah asks me as I make my way to the doorway.

“Oh, you are not coming,” I say to her.

“Oh yes, she is. Get in the car.” Stefan says from behind me. I sigh and reluctantly walk out the door into Stefan’s car. We drive to the school and Stefan leads me through the hallways. Soon enough we bump into Elena, I assume that’s why we were just wandering the hallways.

“Hello, Elena,” He says to her.

“What are you doing here?” She questions her as she makes eye contact with me.

“What do you mean? I’m going back to school. Go Timberwolves!” Stefan replies nonchalantly.

“What?! Why?” Elena responds back.

“Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. Oh and Athena. I’m just doing what I’m told,” He replies pointing at me.

“I’m going to be late for class,” Elena responds and walks off.

“Oh, class is this way,” Stefan grabs Elena’s arm.

“Let go of me Stefan,” Elena says getting pissed.

“Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. I don’t have a choice in the matter. And neither do you,” Stefan states.

“I said let go of me,” Elena says once again.

“Let her go,” Alaric says walking up to us. Stefan then puts his hands up and backs away, before slamming Alaric into the lockers.

“Don’t! Stop it,” Elena whispers as she notices looks from other students.

“You’re not going to get in my way. You hear me?” Stefan questions Alaric as he nods.

“I will see you both in history. Athena?” Stefan says gesturing for me to follow.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” I cross my arms and stand my ground. 

“Alright, Don’t get into any trouble,” Stefan then walks away. Alaric, Elena, and I then make our way back to Alaric’s classroom.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” Alaric asks.

“Klaus compelled him to watch over Elena and me,” I respond.

“Apparently, I’m one of Klaus’s assets now that my blood is the only way he can create a hybrid,” Elena explains.

“And God knows why he even let me stay here. Probably to try to gain my trust again,” I inject.

“Now Stefan’s a bodyguard?” Alaric questions.

“I don’t know what he is. But he’s definitely not Stefan,” Eleana responds.

“More like a babysitter to me,” I say as well.

“Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something,” Elena whispers as students start to come in. 

“Wait there’s something else I have to tell you guys,” I say before seeing Stefan walk in. I then lower my eyes and walk back to my seat since I wouldn’t want Stefan to hear.

“You’re in my seat,” I hear Stefan say as I sit behind Elena. “Hey, you,” he says sitting in the seat next to Stefan.

“Welcome back, seniors. Let’s turn our brains back on, starting with this country’s original founders–native Americans.” Alaric starts to speak to the class.

“What about the Vikings?” I hear Rebekah’s voice as she walks into the class. I notice Tyler’s head pop up at her voice as well.

“There’s no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States,” Alaric responds. “Who are you?” he questions next.

“My name’s Rebekah, I’m new and history’s my favorite subject,” She happily introduces herself. Alaric looks up in very slight confusion as Elena shakes her head slightly.

After school, I head to cheerleading practice with Caroline. As we finish up stretching, “Has anybody seen Dana?” our head cheerleader asks.

“Sounds like you have an opening on the squad,” Rebekah says walking in between Caroline and me.

“What are you doing?” Caroline questions her but gets no response. “Hey. Hey. You can’t just come here and infiltrate all our lives,” Caroline tells her and I continue to stretch.

“I’m only interested in yours. Your spark, your popularity.” Rebekah drifts her eyes to Tyler who is running with his football team. “Maybe even your boyfriend,” She says before going back to stretch. The next thing we hear is Tyler having an altercation with his coach before compelling him to let the team go.

“Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler,” Caroline says as we walk up to him.

“Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I’m in total control,” Tyler responds.

“Then why are you like this?” Caroline questions him.

“Drop it, Caroline. I’m fine. I’ve never been better. Klaus has given me and well Athena too this…gift,” Tyler responds.

“What?!” Caroline responds confused to Tyler’s answer. But before he could answer back we hear some kids yell about Rebekah, who is showing her tumbling skills.

“My god,” I say.

“Damn, girl’s got moves,” Tyler says before walking off. Caroline and I make confused faces at eachother in response to Tyler’s comment.

“Come on let’s just go,” I say as we walk away. 

“Since you’re the second hybrid Klaus made I have a question for you. Do you feel the same way Tyler does? Do you feel that Klaus gave you a gift?” She asks as we walk to the lockers.

“I mean truthfully. I feel complete like I’ve finally found my place in life. But I wouldn’t call it a gift. Nor am I happy he did this to me,” I tell her.

“Ok,” She responds quietly.

“You don’t need to worry about me, Caroline. I’m fine. I will do anything to keep you guys safe. You guys are my family,” I tell her noticing the distraught in her face.

“You’re my family too,” She says giving a slight smile.

A few hours later I meet with Damon, Alaric, Elena, and Caroline at Alaric’s classroom to discuss the plan to get Stefan down at the bonfire. “I’ll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he’s distracted–” Elena starts.

“I’ll shoot him,” Alaric finishes.

“Can’t Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?” Damon questions from the window sill.

“I’m trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don’t trust that Stefan won’t hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?” Elena asks her.

“Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready,” She explains.

“We’re forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow,” Damon points out.

“Which is why it’s your job to keep her away,” Elena states turning back to Damon.

“How?! She’s an original. Last time I checked, we’re out of daggers,” Damon points out once again.

“So then preoccupy her with your charm,” Elena states.

“Might have better luck finding the dagger,” Alaric states.

“Are you ever not going to be mad at me Ric?” Damon questions Alaric.

“Doubtful,” Alaric responds.

“Sorry, I’m late. What’s going on?” Tyler asks as he makes his way into the classroom.

“We need you to raid your mom’s vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while,” Elena explains.

“You can’t do that to Stefan,” Tyler states.

“Why not?” Caroline asks.

“Trust me Tyler, it’s in his best interest,” Elena adds in.

“It’s not in Klaus’s” Tyler responds back.

“But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion. Athena seems fine so why are you acting this way, ” Caroline points out.

“Uh-oh,” Damon says as Alaric questions it.

“Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything. Athena, we owe him everything,” Tyler states as everyone’s eyes shift to me.

“Oh, boy,” Damon says making his way over to us.

“Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please,” Caroline asks annoyed.

“What is going on?” Elena asks.

“I’m just going to go,” Tyler says as I notice Damon pick up the vervain dart on the desk. Tyler starts to leave but doesn’t make it far before Damon stabs the dart in the back of Tyler’s neck.

“What are you doing?!” Caroline questions as Tyler falls to the ground.

“He’s been sired,” Damon explains. 

“What?” Alaric asks.

“Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus’s blood created him,” Damon explains.

“Loyal how?” Elena asks.

“He’ll seek acceptance from his master. It’s really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids,” Damon explains further.

“So how do I fix him?” Caroline asks looking at Damon.

“Get a new boyfriend,” Damon responds. “Which leaves us with another hybrid to question,” Damon says turning towards me.

“Wha-what. I swear I’m not sired. I’m with you guys 100%. Stefan needs to be put down tonight,” I respond.

“Just because you feel that way doesn’t mean you actually do. It’s against Klaus’s wishes. Let’s not forget you two were past lovers,” Damon says, putting my little secret out in the open.

“Wait what?” Alaric responds not having known the fact.

“Yes, we did love each other. Once. But I left him because I needed to start over, get a new life away from all of this supernatural shit. But once I got to know you guys, I couldn’t let him hurt the people I care about, that’s why I’ve been with you guys this whole time, fighting Klaus. I promise I feel nothing for him. He killed the only people besides you guys, that I called my family over this hybrid stuff. He killed the group of people who I finally felt like I belonged with. I can never forgive him for that. So, by all means, if you find it necessary, inject me with vervain. Keep me out of the loop. Anything to keep my trust with you guys,” I say as my eyes tear up.

“Just because you say that doesn’t mean you don’t seek acceptance from Klaus,” Damon responds.

“I believe her. I believe that she’s with us,” Elena states as Caroline nods.

“But we have to be careful,” Alaric states before the group starts to argue with what to do with me. Being frustrated with what’s going on, I pick up another vervain dart and stab it into my neck and fall into darkness as I hear the group settle down a bit.

Once I wake up I find myself laying on a couch in the Lockwood mansion as Caroline and Tyler are talking, “My problem is you’ve been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus’s needs first. He is your master now.” Caroline says.

“I’m not anyone’s pet, Caroline. He doesn’t control me,” Tyler responds.

“Well, somethings got to be controlling you. Because I don’t know why else you’d be acting like the old you,” Caroline says back.

“The old me?” Tyeler questions.

“Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with.” Caroline states before walking out.

“Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait,” Tyler says grabbing Caroline’s hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be that guy. I hated that guy,” Tyler says.

“You’re a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful,” Caroline explains as Tyler nods.

“I will. Promise. Just…don’t hate me. Everything I like about me is you,” Ruler says before kissing Caroline.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this tender moment. But what’s going on, I mean with me?” I ask.

“Oh. uh, we never really decided. I think we at a standstill right now,” Caroline says. 

“Ok, well if you don’t mind I’m just gonna let myself out,” I say and leave the room as it seems that Caroline and Tyler were about to get it on. 

I walk into the Salvatore house to find Elena, Damon, and Alaric in the hallway, “You ready to get going, Elena?” Alaric asks.

“Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer,” Damon says as Elena gets up to leave.

“You gonna be ok here tonight?” Elena asks me as she makes her way over to Alaric and me.

“Yeh, I think so,” I whisper giving a slight smile as she walks down the hallway after giving me a hug.

“Why did you do that tonight?” Damon asks me after Elena and Alaric make their way down the hall far enough.

“What? Stab myself with vervain?” I ask back.

“Yes, that,” Damon confirms.

“Because me being awake wasn’t doing the group any good, Damon. You said it yourself, just because I feel the way I do about you guys, doesn’t mean I really do. But if that didn’t prove that I want to take Klaus down as much as you guys, then I don’t know what will.” I say as my eyes tear up. 

“Look, Athena. I trust you, I do. But we can’t be too careful now that we know that hybrids are sired to Klaus. It doesn’t help that you and Klaus used to love each other, it could mean that your sire bond is stronger. It could even mean that your feelings for him could come back,” Damon says softly pulling my face upwards.

“I get that. And I understand if you and the group thinks it’s best to leave me out of the loop. I will sit out, I don’t want to do anything to hurt you guys. You guys are my family. And if I feel any tendencies towards Klaus, I will tell you guys,” I tell Damon. 

“It shouldn’t come to that. I think for now we should keep an eye on you and your sire bond feelings. And if anything happens, we’ll keep you down. Okay?” Damons suggests as I nod.

I head back up to my room just wanting to rest and sleep off the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I guess everything is out in the open about Athena and Klaus. What do you think they’ll do now that they know Athena could be sire bonded to Klaus. I hope you enjoyed this part and are ready for what comes next! 
> 
> P.S. I skipped the next two ish eps since its a filler and doesn’t have much impact on Athena.


	6. 15. Flutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.8k
> 
> Based off: 03x08 “Ordinary People” | 03x09 “Homecoming”

After spending the day taking care of myself and doing errands around the town I make my way to the Salvatore house. I walk in to find Rebekah and Elena in a fight.

“Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop,” Elena yells.

“Shut up! Just Shut up! Don’t talk anymore! Nothing!” Rebekah yells back pushing Elena against the wall.

“Rebekah!” I yell making my way to them but she holds me by my neck as well. After a few moments, she lets go of both of us and backs up, starting to cry and falling to the ground.

“Just go, Elena,” I say, wanting to keep her from harm. Elena quickly leaves the room as I try to go and comfort Rebekah and try to get her on my side.

“Are you okay?” I ask her as I kneel next to her.

“No, I’m not! Elena just told me my brother killed my mother,” she says sobbing.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. We’re gonna figure this out. We’ll get Mikael out of your life and then Klaus out of ours,” I tell her.

“What do you know about family? You’re the one to talk about taking Klaus out! You loved him and he made you a hybrid, I highly doubt you really want to take Klaus out!” Rebekah rants.

“You’re right. I don’t know anything about family. My parents were murdered when I was still a kid. I never had a place to call home, people to call a family. But I met a pack that helped me through my transitions and had people to call family. But Klaus, he broke any chance of reconnecting with me when he killed them on his hunt for hybrids. I can never forgive him for killing my family,” I tell her.

“So you really want to take Klaus out?” She asks calming down.

“Truly. I will help in any way to take him out. I will stick by your side and the others in your revenge,” I tell her.

“That means a lot,” She says as she seems to finally calm down completely.

After helping Rebekah get ahold of herself, I head upstairs and sleep for the night. The next morning I head downstairs and into the library where Stefan, Damon, and Elena are talking about a plan to lure Klaus back here.

“Ok. Fine. We vervained him. And in the process discovered that he had a dagger,” Stefan says as I make my way in.

“Which he planned to use on Rebekah. But instead–” Elena starts.

“We drove it through his heart,” I say making my presence known.

“And what happens when he asks to see Mikael’s body?” Elena asks.

“Good point. You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. And you Athena, have been sired to Klaus. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you two getting tripped up and tongue-tied,” Damon states.

“For the last time. I’m with you guys. I want to take Klaus down,” I respond.

“Well, don’t look at me. I’m just in charge of getting him back here,” Stefan states.

“Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael’s dead, he’ll want proof,” I say.

“Then I shall be dead,” Mikael says entering the room with a dagger and white oak ash in hand. Elena and Stefan make their way over to him as Damon and I stay behind the banister.

“What if he wants to see you in person?” Elena questions.

“Well, it means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him,” Mikael responds back.

“With what? Those daggers won’t work on him,” Stefan questions clearly in doubt of Mikael’s plan.

“Well, I’m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient White Oak Tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned,” Mikael explains picking up the glass jar of the ashes.

“Where is it?” I question.

“Not here. Knowing its location is my insurance policy,” Mikael explains showing that he doesn’t fully trust us.

“Against what?” Stefan asks.

“You leaving this in my heart,” Mikeal responds, holding the dagger up. “You see, a vampire can’t dagger an original without dying. So…it falls to you,” Mikael explains holding the dagger out to Elena.

“You want me to actually dagger you?” Elena asks, taking it from Mikael’s hand.

“Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to trust,” Mikael responds.

Elena then takes the dagger and plunges it through Mikael’s chest. The next step was for Stefan to make the call. As we all waited around, Stefan was speaking to what sounded like a heated Klaus about Mikael being daggered. Klaus had tested Stefan since he was compelled by asking if Mikael being daggered was true. Luckily our plan of having Mikael actually daggered worked as we didn’t need for Stefan to expose our intentions. Stefan then hands the phone to Rebekah, so she could confirm that Mikael was really daggered. Thankfully she was on our side and confirmed it for us.

“Is Athena there. I’d love to speak to her,” I hear Klaus say over the phone. I shake my head not wanting to speak to him.

“She’s not here right now,” Rebekah responds knowing I was not up for speaking to him. “I miss you. I’m miserable here,” Rebekah says.

“I’ll be home soon,” Klaus says over the phone.

“Good. I’ll see you then, brother,” Rebekah says before hanging the phone up.

“He bought it. He’s coming home,” Rebekah says handing the phone back to Stefan and walking away. I follow her, noticing her slight upset.

“Hey, you ok?” I ask catching up to her.

“I’m fine. I just hate to backstab my brother. But if what Elena said is true then, he deserves it,” She responds as we continue to walk down the hallway.

“He does deserve it. He’s hurt so many people I love and lied to your face for 1,000 years. We need to take him down before he can hurt any more people we love,” I tell her.

“Yeah,” She says quietly before I let her walk off on her own. 

The next morning I wake up to hearing the Salvatore brothers and Elena in Damon’s room chatting it up. “Ugh, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades,” I hear Stefan say as I walk near Damon’s bathroom.

“Never you mind, brother. The less you know, the better,” Damon responds.

“Are we pre-gaming in here? Because I am not pre-gaming with wolfsbane, I’d rather not die today,” I say, but no one seems to care about my comment.

“My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I’m a bit cynical,” Stefan says before walking past me leaning on the wall. 

“What about me?” I ask.

“We have to be careful with you. You two are the ones that we should be worried about. Stefan, if Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart. And Athena, you’re sired and Klaus’ past lover. We can’t risk you giving us away,” Elena explains.

“Oh, I completely understand. But I’d love to help any way I can,” I tell her as she nods.

“You do have reason to worry. But if I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it’s usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. So if I’m taking odds on how this thing goes down, it’s certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I’ll see you at homecoming. I can’t wait,” Stefan says before walking off.

“Ugh, if we didn’t care for Stefan. I would gladly kill him for being a monumental jackass,” I say a few minutes after he leaves the room.

“I’m with you on that one,” Damon agrees.

“Alright, while you perfect your plan. I need to go last minute dress shopping for the dance,” I say before leaving the room.

I head to the town and into a dress shop. After a few hours of looking, I found the perfect blue and white dress. I head to the Mystic Grill to grab a bite. 

“Hey, you ready for Homecoming tonight?” Matt asks as he comes up to serve me.

“Just went last-minute shopping. So I guess so,” I respond.

“Well, hopefully, nothing terrible goes down. Ready to order?” He asks.

“Hopefully. I’ll have the uh mystic burger,” I say and hand him the menu.

As I wait for my food, I get a call from Elena. “What’s up?” I ask answering the phone.

“So the gym flooded. Homecoming is moving to Tyler’s house,” She explains.

“Alright. Unusual but thanks for letting me know. I’m at the Grill. I’ll let Matt know,” I tell her.

“Cool. Caroline is still making me go,” She says.

“Typical,” I chuckle. “I’ll be home in an hour. See you then,” I say.

“See you in a bit,” Elena responds and I hang the phone up.

“Homecoming is moving to Tyler’s house. The gym flooded,” I explain to Matt as he brings me my burger.

“Sounds a bit suspicious but thanks for letting me know,” He says.

After I finish my burger I head back to the Salvatore house and get ready for the dance. I finish getting dressed I hear a knock on my door and head over to open it.

“Wow, you look great,” Damon said as I open the door.

“Uh, thanks. What’s up?” I ask.

“Oh uh. I thought I’d let you know that Elena daggered Rebekah. We don’t need her running around and switching sides,” Damon explained nonchalantly.

“You know she’s never gonna forgive you guys for that right?” I say.

“Well like I said we don’t need her running around. It was for good precaution,” Damon says back.

“Hey, you guys ready?” Stefan asks walking up to us before I could respond.

“Yeh,” I say walking out of my room. We head to Tyler’s house. As we arrive there are way more people than are at my school and a band. I question how Tyler set this up so quickly.

Damon and Elena wanted me to stay with Stefan, I guess they want me to keep an eye on him. We make our way into the back where there is a crowd watching the band. 

“Hey, Stefan. Athena. What’s up?” Tyler asks with a box of beer in hand.

“Hey, Tyler. Nice party you got going on here,” Stefan responds.

“Thanks, but I’m not the one throwing it. I’m just doing what Klaus wants,” Tyler explains as Stefan and I look at him confused.

“What do you mean?” I question.

“It’s not a party. It’s a wake,” Tyler explains.

“Good evening everyone!” We hear Klaus’ voice over the speakers. I look up to find him standing on the stage. “I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It’s been a long time coming,” Klaus says as he catches Stefan and me in the crowd.

After Klaus’ little speech he makes his way over to Stefan and me. “Athena, my love. You look amazing tonight,” Klaus says brushing my cheek. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” I say and walk off. As I head to grab a drink I bump into Caroline.

“Klaus is here,” She says with urgency.

“Yeah, I know,” I respond.

“We gotta go tell Elena,” She says rushing off to go find her. I follow her until we find Elena and Matt at the entrance.

“Hey, Klaus is here,” She whispers.

“What?” Matt questions.

“Yeah, apparently out sired hybrid friend Tyler thought it’d be ok to let his “master” throw a party. Unless you said anything to Klaus, Athena,” Caroline says.

“I haven’t talked to him since he snapped my neck and left me here. I don’t want anything to do with him,” I quickly respond.

“Well, I expected more surprise,” Caroline says concerned about Elena’s look on her face.

“I’ve learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I’m going to find Bonnie,” Elena says not giving away the plan and walking away.

“I’ll help you,” I say walking off with her. We grab some drinks before we make our way into the back.

“So, you really haven’t felt any tendencies towards Klaus?” Elena asks me as she notices Stefan and Klaus talking. 

“I haven’t. Either my current feelings towards him are too strong for the sire bond or I wasn’t sired. But like I told Damon, I will tell you guys if I do,” I explain.

“I trust you. I just hope you understand that we need to be careful with what we say around you,” Elena says.

“I get it, my past feelings could make the sire bond stronger if I am sired. But I mean, it seems that we need to be more careful with Stefan and Tyler,” I say back.

“Yeah,” She sighs. We head back to another area to watch the band.

The next thing we know, Klaus is sauntering up to us. “Where’s your date?” He asks Elena.

“Getting me a drink,” Elena says not shifter her eyes from the band. Klaus tries to offer her his but she doesn’t move a muscle.

“Well…seems I have you to thank for Mikael’s demise,” Klaus says.

“He came at me. I didn’t have a choice,” Elena explains.

“Still I’m impressed. It’s not easy for a human to dagger an original,” Klaus says.

“It wasn’t the first time,” Elena responds.

“Right, Elijah,” Klaus says and then looks over the hill were on. “You seem nervous,” He says catching onto Elena’s cautiousness.

“I’m not nervous. I just don’t like you,” Elena explains.

“Right. Straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years and I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you’re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won’t succeed,” Klaus says.

“I’d rather try, than give up,” I sneer.

“Elena, could you give me a moment with Athena?” Klaus asks. I notice Elena is hesitant to leave but I nod, telling her I’ll be ok.

“What do you want?” I ask after Elena is far enough away.

“I just want to know how you’re doing. How the hybrid life is treating you,” He says as he brushes a loose hair behind my ear.

“Drop the act, Klaus,” I shake my head and roll my eyes. “You killed my family and you’re hurting the people I care about. I can’t forgive you for that, you of all people should understand that. I feel nothing for you, but resentment,” I tell him.

“It’s not an act sweetheart. I still love you. And no matter how far you push it, I know deep down, you still love me,” Klaus says softly brushing his hand along my cheek. I shake my head and start to walk away but he catches me by the wrist, but I don’t turn around.

“You know you do, mon petit tournesol. You just have to open up and accept it. I know you’re strong, but the longer you try to fight it and the sire bond, the harder it is to resist,” He whispers in my ear. My stomach flutters as his nickname for me, but I quickly walk away and pull myself out of his grasp.

I head back into the party and find Damon walking around. “Hey, are you guys ready. We should get a move on with the plan,” I say to him.

“Yeh, Mikael is outside and we’ve got every problematic person out of the way. Well, with the exception of you,” Damon explains.

“Ok, I’m gonna stay head back to the house, just in case,” I say.

“Are you ok? You seem flustered,” Damon points out.

“I’m sired, Damon. I’m trying to fight it as hard as I can, but Klaus just told me the more I do, the harder it becomes. And he’s right Damon. You guys need to keep me out of your plans. I–I can’t risk it. You guys mean too much to me for me to betray you and become one of Klaus’ little slaves. I’d rather be out of the loop if this bond takes over,” I explain.

“I know you can fight this, ok? You’re one of the strongest people I’ve met. Just keep yourself away and we’ll figure this out later,” He says before rushing off.

I make my way back to the house and spend some time trying to gather my thoughts about what Klaus said. Klaus wasn’t wrong, the sire bond was becoming harder to fight and it was bringing up some very unwanted past feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this part! BTW “mon petit tournesol” means my “my little sunflower” in French. I’m skipping the next few episodes again because they’re just fillers.


	7. 16. False Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.7k
> 
> Based off: 03x13 “Bring Out the Dead”

The next few days I stayed in my room as I continually heard Klaus making visits to the Salvatores. I wanted to stay out of the mess, to keep my temptations towards Klaus at bay. But clearly that didn’t work as I heard a knock at my door. And to no surprise at all it was Klaus.

“What?” I ask as soon as I notice it’s Klaus.

“I just wanted to see how mon petit tournesol is doing. I’m sure after our little conversion the other day, you’ve had a lot to think about. I’m sure that’s why you’ve locked yourself up here,” He says looking around my room.

“Stop, Klaus. Stop with the nickname, stop with the taunting and stop trying to win me over. You killed the people I cared about like I’ve said a million times already, I can’t forgive you for that,” I say feeling the rage boil inside of me.

“You can’t fight it forever,” He says clearly gesturing to the sire bond. “I just wanted to come and tell you that I just finished renovating and that I’ve made a room for you there. You’re always welcome,” He says before walking off. I quickly shut the door hoping that I can just ignore what just happened.

The next day I kept myself locked into my room all-day again. And again I heard a knock on my door, “Klaus, I told y–oh Damon. What do you want?” I ask noticing that it was him and not Klaus.

“Wait Klaus visited you? Nevermind that, get dressed in something nice, were going to a little dinner party,” Damon explains.

“And what makes you think that’d drag me out of here?” I question crossing my arms.

“I think you’d actually like to come to this one,” Damon responds.

“You’re not gonna tell me who we’re having dinner with?” I ask.

“I think you’d like to find out for yourself. Not get ready we’re leaving in 15,” Damon says walking off.

I find a semi-casual outfit for the dinner and head downstairs to wait to leave. Once everyone was ready we head over to wherever we’re going. Once we make it to the door, Stefan rings the bell. And to my complete surprise, the most unexpected person opened the door.

“Elijah?” I question as I feel my eyes start to tear up a bit.

“Niklaus, our guests have arrived,” He smiles. 

Damon, Stefan, and I walked inside the house to find Klaus standing in the dining room, “Damon. Stefan. Athena,” Klaus says acknowledging our presence.

“I’m sorry. But can I steal Elijah for a little,” I say choking on my words a bit.

“Of course, I’m sure you two have lots to talk about,” Klaus responds as Damon and Stefan nod.

“We won’t be long,” I say and pull Elijah back outside and shut the door. The first thing I do is throw myself into his arms.

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” I say feeling a slight weight lift off my chest.

“Me too. I’m glad you’re safe,” He responds pulling away.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep him at bay. I tried my best but he just kept pressing. And now he made me a hybrid and I’m trying to fight this sire bond as hard as I can but it’s getting–” I start to word vomit and feel tears fall down my cheeks.

“Athena…Athena. It’s ok. I know you only did the best you could. You still kept your promise. But more than anything I’m glad you’re not hurt,” He says with his soothing voice.

“I missed you,” I smile.

“I missed you too. Now let’s get in there and have a lovely dinner, ok?” He says wiping the tears from my cheeks. We head back inside and find Stefan and Damon still standing in the hall.

“Ah, they’re back. Now we can discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men,” Klaus says. 

“It’s better to indulge him,” Elijah says walking into the dining room.

“I didn’t come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn’t want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause’ you would hear us out,” Stefan says making his way to Klaus whose standing in the dining room.

“Hmm. Well, we can still sit and eat. Or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours,” Klaus then comes to me and presses his hand on the lower part of my back and leads me to my seat. I don’t pull away or act out to keep the peace, but feel my self become tense at the comment he made. 

He then sits beside me, soon enough everyone else sits down. I have Elijah on the other side of me while the Slavatores are across from me. Clearly a show of who I belong to, even though I’d rather not even be here. 

Their little servants pour us some wine as we start to eat, “Thank you, love. Hmm,” Damon says to the woman pouring his glass.

“You lost your appetite,” Elijah points out Stephan, who hasn’t touched his food.

“Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home,” Damon says. After a few moments of thinking, Stefan picks up his utensils.

“That’s the spirit,” Klaus says back. “Isn’t this nice? The five of us dining together. Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?” Klaus asks.

“Well, I know what he felt about you, so I figured, the more…the merrier,” Damon responds.

“I’m glad you brought Athena along as well. Although you seem to be very quiet, love,” Klaus says putting his attention to me.

“Well, I didn’t think this is where I’d be tonight,” I respond.

“I’m sure this is a nice change of pace though. After locking yourself up the last couple of days,” Klaus smiles, but I continue to eat ignoring the rest of Klaus’ comments. “Well, Elijah and I had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through,” Klaus states looking at Elijah on the other side of me.

“Kind of like, uh, you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her.” Stefan states.

“If you’re referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed out mother…I’ve already come clean to Elijah,” Klaus explains.

“Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment till dessert,” Damon says clearly getting annoyed.

“We’re here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn’t mean we need to kiss his ass. For seven courses,” Stefan responds.

“I’m just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself,” Damon says back a bit calmer.

“Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?” Elijah asks breaking a bit of the tension.

“I don’t know. Ask Damon,” Stefan answers.

“I’m sorry, you missed so much,” Klaus says laughing. “Ah, trouble in paradise,” Klaus smiles.

“One more word about Elena, and uh, this dinner is over,” Stefan threatens.

“You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile,” I say finally speaking up.

“You’re probably right,” Klaus agrees and takes a bite of his food. “It’s just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?” Klaus says clearly not letting the topic go.

“Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?” Elijah asks tossing his napkin on the table.

“Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina. And of course Athena’s care for Elena, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line,” Klaus states.

“Well, we’re not going anywhere, Elijah. Please, do tell.” Damon responds clearly wanting to indulge in the two brothers.

“When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor. Even though she’d had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus,” Elijah says. I look over to Klaus in surprise that he could actually love someone besides me, which I still didn’t believe to be true.

“Oh, I’d say there was one who loved her at least as much,” Klaus says looking up from his downward stare.

“Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?” Stefan chuckles.

“Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia, and so she took her. And Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia’s blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn’t make a decision between the two of us, so for a time, Niklaus and I…grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows. Didn’t we, brother?” Elijah asks not wanting to tell the whole story himself.

“But in the end, we recognized the sacred bond of family,” Klaus finishes the story.

“Family above…all,” Elijah adds picking up his wine glass.

“Family above all,” Klaus picks up his own and looks at me to do the same. I look between the brothers as they gestured for me to do a toast with them. But I just lean back and let them do so.

“So why don’t we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?” Elijah asks as the servers remove our plates.

“Well, it’s very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he and the original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges,” Damon explains.

“I think you’re forgetting another part of your proposal. And she’s sitting right here,” Klaus quickly says gesturing to me.

“Ok, if you want to hear what I want to say. I want to be left alone. To make my own choices. That’s all I want,” I state.

“Deal sounds fair, brother,” Elijah states.

“I don’t think you understand. I can’t do that because Elena’s doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. And I’m sure my brother can agree to this, but we can’t lose you again, Athena. You’re family. I will never leave them behind,” Klaus states and gets out of his seat. 

“Let’s say I do leave Elena here, under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies. Caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you’re the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen…the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is…the two of you,” Klaus states looking at the Salvatores. “And Athena. If you stay here. Who’s to say you won’t feel the pull to us. You’re sired to me, you’ll want to be with me. I’m sure you’re feeling that pull right now. And I know you care for my brother and I’m sure he can’t bear to leave you either,” Klaus finishes. I stay silent not wanting to provoke anyone as he just smiles at me.

“I’m going to get some air,” Damon says and leaves the table.

“Let me deal with this,” Elijah then follows Damon.

“Mmm. Hmmm. All this talk has made me thirsty. What do you two say? Can I interest you in a little after-dinner drink?” Klaus asks biting into one of the servants. “Mmm. Delicious. Aged to perfection,” Klaus says pulling away from the woman’s neck and letting her drop to the floor. I try to keep the urge at bay but it’s so strong as I have only been drinking from blood bags, but I keep myself from feeding.

“Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between Me and My brother. As well as gain Athena’s trust,” Stefan says getting up from his seat.

“Oh, no, you’re doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you’re going to lose your brother, and you’ll only have yourself to blame. And Athena here,” He brings his hand under my chin to look up at him. “She belongs with me, she is my love, mon petit tournesol,” I felt another flutter in my stomach as he said my nickname.

“I told you to stop calling me that. You destroyed any chance to reconnect when you killed my pack and me,” I say getting up from my seat.

“What do you say, Klaus? It’s time for you to put something on the table. We’ve made our offer. Now you counter,” Damon says walking back into the room with Elijah. 

“Ok,” Klaus agrees sitting back in his seat. I offer Elena’s future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know the blonde one.” Klaus says looking to Elijah.

“Matt Donovan? Really?” Damon questions.

“Yeah, why not? They’ll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family,” Klaus explains.

“And continue the Petrova bloodline, ” I point out.

“Every few hundred years, you’ll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of your hybrids. Right, Klaus?” Stefan adds.

“Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I’ll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it’s what’s best for her. So… what do you say, Stefan?” Klaus asks.

“And me?” I ask before Stefan responds.

“Ah, yes. If you truly believe that it is best for you to stay away from us, then I shall let you. But if not, then you are always welcome to stay with us. I’m sure neither Elijah and I would mind. Do we have a deal?” Klaus states as Klaus and Stefan meet by the fireplace and put eachother hands out to shake.

“Nice try, Klaus. But no deal,” Stefan finally says. Klaus quickly breaks Stefan’s arm and leg. He then pushes Stefan’s arm into the fireplace. Elijah rushes and pushes Damon up against a wall behind him.

“What are you doing?!” I ask rushing towards Elijah, but Klaus holds me back.

“Stop!” Damon yells.

“Now bring me my coffin, before I burn him alive,” Klaus demands keeping ahold of Stefan’s arm.

“I’ll get it,” Damon thankfully agrees.

“Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. When you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family,” Klaus says and Elijah heads off.

“Go ahead, kill me. I know you’ll do it when he brings the coffin,” Stefan says in pain.

“I swear Klaus. If you kill him. You’ll lose me forever,” I state, but only realize what I actually said after saying it. Klaus pulls Stefan up and holds him by his shirt.

“You really have given up, haven’t you, huh? Where’s the fight? Where’s the ripper?!” Klaus says disregarding what I said, but I knew he was thinking about it. Stefan pushes Klaus off.

“Elijah. Why haven’t you left?” Klaus says noticing Elijah and Damon walk back into the dining room.

“Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert,” Elijah states and pulls a cloth off the platter a sever is holding which reveals two daggers.

“What have you done?” Klaus questions.

“What have you done?” Elijah counters. “See, I’ve learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We’re doing this on my terms now,” Elijah says and a man walks up from behind him.

“Kol,” Klaus says.

“Long time, brother,” Kol says. 

Klaus rushes towards the platter but another man grabs a dagger before he can, “Finn, don’t!” Klaus pleads. Finn then plunges the dagger into Klaus’ hand as he lets out a scream. Klaus rushes away behind himself but finds Rebekah in the way. 

She then plunges another dagger into his abdomen, “This is for our mother,” She states and pushes him back into Kol’s grasp.

“You’re free to go. This is family business,” Elijah states as I and the Salatores make your way out of the house.

Damon and Stefan take me back to their house as they go to check on Bonnie and her mother.

“Will you be alright?” Damon asks before they head out.

“I’ll be fine. Just go do what you gotta do,” I say and the two brothers head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, in all honesty, this part was a filler but it was semi-important. I hope you guys are ready for what comes next and enjoyed this part!


	8. 17. Little Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.6k
> 
> Based off: 03x14 “Dangerous Liaisons”

The next day Elena had invited me and the Salvatore’s over to her house to explain something that happened last night, “It was their mother Ester who was sealed in that coffin,” Elena explains as she puts cleaning supplies away.

“As in the Original Witch?” I question.

“What? How is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago,” Damon states.

“Umm…hybrid freak here,” I say upset at what Damon had just said.

“I was saying Klaus is the hybrid freak, not you,” He scoffs.

“I don’t know. I’m guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus,” Elena explains.

“She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus,” Stefan states.

“Yeah, well, not anymore. At least not according to Elijah,” Elena responds.

“That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds,” Stefan stats making his way around the kitchen.

“Anyone else feeling used right now?” Damon questions as I raise my hand in agreement. 

“Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn’t hurt any of us,” Elena says before the doorbell rings. “I believe him,” She states. Elena makes her way to the front door and I and the Salvatores follow her. Elena turns around with an envelope in hand. 

“What is it?” I ask as she shuts the door. Elena opens the envelope and reads the contents.

“It’s an invitation. ‘Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o’clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration’,” Elena repeats what’s written on the card.

“Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?” Stefan asks.

“The original family,” You respond.

“It’s not bad enough they’re moving into town. Now they want a housewarming gift?” Damon questions.

“Wait. There’s a note on the back,” Elena flips over the card. “‘Elena, I think it’s time we finally meet. Esther,’” She reads.

The four of us make our way into the living room trying to figure out this whole ball thing, “If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why,” Elena says.

“Well, that’s a dumb idea. She already tried to kill you once,” Damon states.

“No, Elena’s right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there’s more to this than just some family reunion,” Stefan says.

“Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?” Damon asks.

“I agree with Stefan. I think we should find out,” I inject.

“Stefan and Athena have a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants,” Elena says.

“You can’t protect yourself,” Damon states.

“I’ll go, Klaus probably already sent me an invitation,” I say.

“No we can’t have your sired self, spilling all our secrets,” Damon responds.

“Ok, fine. Then I’ll go,” Stefan offers.

“You pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime. I’ll go,” Damon offers instead and plucks the card out of Elena’s hand. “End of story,” Damon says sternly before walking off. 

I follow Damon back to the Salvatore house. I make my way into my room, hoping not to find some envelope addressed to me. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, but it wasn’t just an envelope. It was an envelope and a box sitting on top of my bed. I tried to ignore it but letting my curiosity getting the best of me I open the letter. The same information was written on the front. 

On the backside, it had a handwritten note written on the back, “Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus,” I scoff at the note and go to open the box. As soon as I take the lid off, a blue dress is neatly folded inside along with a sunflower necklace atop it. I hear a knock on my door and set the dress down to see who it was. 

“Yes?” I question finding Damon at the door.

“I just wanted to see if you’re going to the ball. What’s that?” He asks noticing the dress laying on my bed.

“Oh, that?” I ask pointing back at my bed. “Just a gift from Klaus,” I say annoyed.

“So does that mean you’re coming? You do have a formal invite,” Damon smiles.

“By the look on your face, it doesn’t look like I have a choice,” I lean my head on the door. “Well at least I have a dress,” I say after Damon just nods his head.

“It’ll be great,” Damon says walking off.

A few hours passed as I sat there just debating on really if I should go to the ball, “Hey! You ready? The party starts in an hour,” I hear Damon say from the other side of my door.

“Uh, yeah. You guys can go. I’ll meet you there,” I yell back, but get no response.

I meet up with Elena who gives me a ride to the Mikaelson mansion. We make our way in and of course, are greeted by Stefan.”What are you doing here?” Elena asks him.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Stefan responds.

“Surprise. Surprise. Nice tux.” Damon says making his way to us. “You’re not supposed to be here,” Damon turns to Elena.

“Well, I am, and I’m not leaving until I find out what Esther wants, so shall we?” Elena explains. Both Salvatore brothers hold out their arms to escort us in.

“I’m going to find my secret admirer,” I say even though I knew it was Klaus. “Find out what he wants from me,” I say as Elena then wraps her arm around Damon’s arm. I walk off into the crowd of people searching for the one person I didn’t want to talk to but knew I should.

I make my way through the mansion but have no luck in finding Klaus, “Are you lost?” Kol says bringing my hand up for him to kiss.

“Uh, no,” I respond. 

“I–I remember you. You were at that lovely dinner. What was your name again?” He asks.

“Athena Dumont. Better known as my date,” Klaus says coming up to us.

“Ah yes. The second successful hybrid you made. You look lovely tonight,” Kol says and displays a charming grin.

“Thank–” I start.

“Get lost Kol. I’d like to spend time with my date,” Klaus steps in between you two.

“Fine. It was lovely to mee you Athena,” Kol says after the brothers have a staring contest, he leans over to look at me before walking off.

“Good evening,” Klaus turns back to me. 

“I need a drink,” I say before walking off.

I make my way back to the entryway where the Mikaelson’s are standing on their staircase, “Uh, If everyone could gather, please,” Elijah says from atop the stairs.

“Looks like that went well,” I say walking up to Elena.

“I hope it did,” She responds before we turn our attention to the family on the stairs.

“Welcome. Thank you for joining us.” Elijah starts as you see a woman, who you guess is Esther making her way on the stairs from the second floor. “You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it’s tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight’s pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom,” Elijah finishes and makes his way down the stairs.

Elena notices as Esther makes her way back up the stairs and gets ready to go up before Damon stops her, “Don’t even think about it.” 

“She wants to see me alone, Damon,” Elena states trying to head up but Damon stops her again.

“Well, it sucks to be her, then. Was I not clear this morning?” Damon asks.

“I was invited,” Elena states.

“You have to tell me before you walk into a lion’s den,” Damon whispers.

“Why? So that you can stop me?” Elena questions.

“Yes,” Damon quickly responds.

“She doesn’t have to tell you anything,” I inject.

“It would be rude not to dance, you know,” Damon says putting his hand out for Elena to take.

“It is tradition,” Elena reluctantly takes his hand. 

“Well, while you two dance. I’ll wait out here,” I say as they start to head off.

“I think you have someone waiting for you,” Damon says gesturing his head to Klaus waiting in the doorway. I sigh and shake my head as I make my way over to him.

“May I have this dance?” Klaus asks holding his hand out.

“I’d hate for you not to have a partner so I guess so,” I respond taking his hand as he smiles at me.

We make our way into the ballroom and get into formation for the dance. As we start to dance, I notice Klaus’ affectionate look at me. One I hadn’t seen in a while. Klaus spins me around and I fall into his arms, feeling his soft touch on my waist as we dance around in a circle with the other couples. It reminded me of the first time Klaus had taught me how to ballroom dance, preparing me for moments like this. When we were in our room practicing as I stepped on his toes.

“I’m glad you came,” Klaus says as we keep dancing.

“It seems that you and the Salvatore’s didn’t let me have a choice,” I respond.

“I’m am truly sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt your family, to leave you without one,” He says.

“You’re lucky I found one here,” I respond.

“And for what it’s worth–” He starts.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” I responded coldly.

“Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress,” Klaus says.

“I didn’t really have time to shop,” I respond.

“And the sunflower necklace I gave you, what’s your excuse for wearing that? Seeing as you’re wearing your family’s necklace along with it,” But I gave no response to Klaus’ question.

“You must’ve practiced since I’ve taught you. You’re quite the dancer now,” Klaus compliments noticing you haven’t stepped on his feet yet.

“Well, it helps when you’ve had a good teacher and had a few balls you’ve had to go to,” I respond.

“I’m glad it paid off,” Klaus smiles. We continue to dance to the song as you are passed off to another person, that being Damon.

“So any sparks?” Damon asks as we start to dance together.

“Damon,” I shake my head.

“What? It’s worth an ask,” Damon responds.

“I–I don’t know. I guess I feel a slight pull, this sire thing is really hard to keep back. But I’m trying my best to stay away from him,” I say.

“That seems to be going well for you,” He says.

“What is your plan with me? You wanted me here, so I am,” I question.

“I don’t know. Guess I’m trying to test the waters of you and the sire bond,” Damon says before I’m passed into Matt’s arms.

“Hey, there,” Matt says as I’m greeted with his smile.

“Hi,” I respond.

“So, this thing you have with Klaus. Is it because of the sire bond or past feelings?” Matt questions.

“uh…I don’t know both?” I sigh.

“Well, whatever it is. I just hope you’ll be happy. I know you deserve it. We all do in fact,” Matt says before you all break up as the dance was over. I knew what Matt said was what he believed but I didn’t want to hurt my friends over some little feelings for Klaus, the one person who destroyed their lives.

As I make my way into the bar area I’m stopped by a hand on my waist. I turn around hoping it wasn’t someone I disliked. Luckily it was Elijah, the one Mikaelson I actually enjoyed.

“Hey,” I say turning around.

“Hi. I didn’t think I’d see you tonight,” Elijah smiles.

“I didn’t think I’d be here tonight either. I thought it would look good as a founding family member,” I respond.

“That’s not why you’re here tonight, is it? I see you’re wearing the dress and necklace he picked out, it’s for Klaus, isn’t it?” Elijah questions.

“Uhh..yeah,” I drop my head. “I just can’t help but feel a pull to him. And it’s getting mixed up with the sire bond and my past feelings. They’re almost indistinguishable,” I confess.

“Look, Athena. When you figure it out, I just want you to do what will make you happy. I know there’s a room here for you and he’s offered it already. I would love anything for you to join us here, but I just want you to choose what you feel is right,” Elijah says squeezing my hand before walking off.

I walk outside to gather my thoughts and figure out what I want to do. I notice Caroline watching the horses attached to the carriage, “Hey,” I say making my way to her.

“Hey, come to get away from the craziness too?” She asks.

“That and figure out what I want to do and where I need to be,” I tell her going to pet the horse.

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“You know that ever since I’ve been made a hybrid, I’ve felt this pull towards Klaus. But what you might not know is it’s not the sire bond kind of pull like Tyler has. I mean I’m sure it has something to do with that. But it’s like my feeling for Klaus just decided to pop up. Out of nowhere,” I start.

“Yeah,” She says softly.

“Well, I’ve been fighting it as much as possible. But the more I do the harder it gets. My heart is telling me to go with him, but both my brain and even a part of my heart is telling me to fight it, stick with you guys. I don’t want any of you to get hurt because of my feelings and my choices but it’s getting harder fight and everyone keeps telling me to do what makes me happy, including Matt. And besides the Salvatores,” I confess, spilling my heart and thoughts out to Caroline.

“Well for what its worth. I agree. I know you’ve been trying your best to stave off this sire bond. But the way you’re putting it, it sounds like its not just that. I know you want to protect us, but everyone deserves to be happy, including you. If being with the Mikaeson’s makes you happy do that, if fighting the sire bond makes you happy do that,” Caroline says.

“Thanks. In all honesty that doesn’t help much,” I chuckle. “But I just don’t want to cause any problems. I feel like I’m being pulled on two different ends of myself. I’m just not sure what to do,” I say.

“I think whatever you do you’ll make the right choice,” She says and hugs you. “Speak of the devil,” She says as you notice Klaus sauntering up to the two of you.

“Evening ladies,” He says.

“I’m gonna go and uh, find Elena,” Caroline says before walking off. 

“I remember when you found that horse on the side of the road and helped it get back on its feet,” Klaus says recalling when you had helped a hurt wild horse. “You were always good with animals,”

“You remember a lot,” I chuckle. “Including my favorite color,” I say looking at the dress.

“Of course, how could I forget,” He responds.

“Why did you invite me here? Personally.” I ask him.

“Because I still fancy you,” I send a glare his way after he answers. “Is that so hard to believe?” He asks back.

“Just a little,” I respond.

“Why? You’re beautiful. Y–you’re strong. You’re full of light. I still love you,” Klaus confesses.

I laugh, “After I betrayed you, left you? Klaus, I vowed that you lost me after killing my pack and hurting the people I care about,” I say.

“And yet you’re here,” He says back.

“And yet I am,” I mutter to myself.

“It intrigues me honestly. I mean I have done the worst to hurt you. I dragged you with me across the country, with no choice,” Klaus starts.

“Klaus please don’t’ start,” I say feeling my eyes water.

“I unintentionally killed your pack, hurt your friends,” He continues.

“Klaus please,” I say feeling tears streaming down my face.

“And I made you the one thing–” 

“Nik! stop, please,” I cut him off as the tears continue to fall. 

“It’s ok sweetheart. I did it because I care about you and I never want to lose you,” He says pulling me into a hug.

I find my self sobbing into his chest, “What are you trying to do? Win me back?” I then quickly shove him away. 

“I just want you back. You complete me,” He responds as you notice the sad look fall upon his face.

“Yeh well, listing off the ways you hurt me. Is the wrong way to do it,” I respond.

“Athena, you are the love of my life. My mission isn’t going to be complete until you realize that you are. I love you, Athena. I will do anything to get you back, anything. I know it’s not just the sire bond that pulls you back to me, I know you still love me,” Klaus responds wiping the tears from my cheek.

“Oh what, so now I’m some little mission to you now?” I ask as my voice wavers.

“No, not that’s not it. It the fact that you make me feel–” He starts.

“Stop just stop. I know you, Klaus, you won’t stop until you get your way. But you’re not just gonna get your way with me, not with how much you hurt me. So if you truly love me and would do anything to have me again. You’re gonna have to fight harder than this, you’re gonna have to prove to me that you still care, okay?” I explain trying to hold back any more tears.

“Athena, you know I will–” Klaus starts again.

“No, no. You don’t get the last word in this conversation. Just listen ok?” I ask as he just nods. “I know you love me, you proved it a long time ago. But you’re gonna have to prove it again. And I know you know how, you just have to do it the right way. And I’ll leave you with this, Klaus, just so you know how hard you really have to fight,” I pause for a moment to gather myself and take a deep breath. 

“I do still care for you and I know that deep down, no matter how hard I’ve tried to keep it down, that I still have feelings for you. It’s not something that I can just forget. The first time you made me feel like I belong somewhere and the first time that I felt like someone cared for me, loved me, and would look out for me is not something I can just erase. But you yourself have to realize that I’m not just gonna fall into your arms again not after how much you took away from me,” I confess not only to Niklaus Mikaelson but also myself. I stand there waiting to see if he had some remark to make but he just stood there, looking almost defeated. Not long after I make my way back into the mansion. 

I quickly make my way to a bathroom to clean myself up, in hopes that no one stops me in the process. I make my way back into the entryway and find Elena and Elijah talking.

“Hey, you alright?” Elijah asks noticing how shaken up I am. I notice the concerned look on both Elena and Elijah’s face, they must be reading me like a book. 

“Uh, yeh I’m fine,” I’m able to make out. “Your mother is about to make a toast,” I turn towards Esther standing on the stairs as I take a glass of champagne from a tray.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming by with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I’d like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers,” She says raising her glass. Everyone else follows then taking a sip from their glasses. As I down the entire thing.

“You sure you’re good?” Elena asks noticing that my entire glass of champagne is gone.

“Yeh, I uh just needed something to get me through this night. And that just did it,” I say setting the empty glass down on a tray as a waiter passes by. “Alright, I think I’m gonna turn in for the night. Please thank your mother for her hospitality,” I turn to Elijah.

“Will do, It was good to see you,” He responds.

“I will see you later, night Elena,” I say hugging her.

“Night Athena. Get home safe,” She says pulling away from me.

Once I got back to the Salvatore house, I quickly change into comfy clothing. As I get ready for bed, I notice a slim box sitting on my nightstand, “Really,” I sigh to myself. I open the box and unroll the paper inside. I find a drawing made by Klaus with a note on the bottom, “Thank you for your honesty,” I read quietly to myself.

I quickly put it away not wanting to think about the conversation we had and get into bed. 

BONUS CONTENT: So my mutual on Tumblr made this amazing piece of artwork of Athena. All I gave her were my physical appearance descriptions and all the creative freedom. She drew her in the ballgown that Klaus gave her with the sunflower necklace. I love this so much and am high-key obsessing over it, I really can’t get over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s really all out in the open now. Athena really is “Caught In Between” with her feelings for Klaus and her will to keep her friends safe. I hope you enjoyed this part! Thanks for reading.


	9. 18. Lost In Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.6k
> 
> Based off: 03x15 “All My Children”

The next morning I come out of my room to find Rebekah and Damon leaving his room, “Well surprise, surprise. Ah not really,” I say as they pass my bedroom.

“I thought you’d be with Nik last night, seeing as you two have been getting closer and closer by the minute, guess I was wrong,” Rebekah taunts.

I scoff and roll my eyes at her comment, “And why are you so worried about Klaus and me? Thought you didn’t like me very much,” I question crossing my arms.

“I just think that–” Rebekah starts.

“Let’s not get into this ladies,” Damon interrupts pushing Rebekah passed my room. I follow them downstairs as Damon escorts her to the front door. As Damon opens the door a very confused Elena is found behind it.

“Did you stop taking your vervain?” Elena asks after making her way into the house.

“You think Rebekah had to compel me?” Damon questions back while putting a shirt on.

“What’s wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than 48 hours ago,” Elena explains.

“Can’t we just move past that, Elena?” Damon asks making his way across the room.

“So is that how it’s gonna be now? I hurt your feelings, and this is how you lash out at me?” Elena asks as I settle myself on the couch.

“Well, maybe, for once. Something I did had nothing to do with you. Plus I don’t see you grilling Athena for her and Klaus’ little affair thing,” Damon states pointing over at me.

“Don’t put this on me,” I respond.

“She’s not actively sleeping with an original,” Elena defends me. “You should know…that Esther’s planning on killing her entire family. She’s linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one happens to all of them,” Elena explains as I hop up from the couch as quickly as I could.

“That’s great. Klaus’ll finally be dead. We win,” Damon states happily. “Why do you two look like someone just shot a panda bear?” Damon asks noticing the upset looks on both Elena and I’s faces.

“Because to kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them, including Elijah,” Elena states.

“And he doesn’t deserve that,” I quickly state after.

“Exactly,” Elena agrees.

“What about Klaus, Athena? Don’t you have something say about killing him?” Damon questions.

“Just because I’m sired to him doesn’t mean I don’t think he deserves to die. He hurt me worse than anyone else has in my life,” I state.

“Sure. And I’m supposed to care about Elijah?” Damon asks.

“Shouldn’t you at least care about Rebekah?” Elena asks as I look at Damon raising my eyebrows.

“Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It’s a win-win,” Damon states. Elena tries to walk away but Damon quickly stops her. “Don’t do anything to screw this up, Elena.” Damon threatens.

“Why are you doing this?” Elena asks.

“He’s right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do,” Stefan states coming from the hallway.

“See? Democracy in action,” Damon states before Elena leaves bumping him, spilling his drink.

“Look I know they’ve all hurt us one way or another but we all know Elijah doesn’t deserve to die. He’s done the least to us,” I state to the brothers.

“I think you’re outnumbered on this one sweetheart,” Damon responds. I don’t respond and decide to head upstairs not feeling up for dealing with the brothers anymore.

Once I made it to my room I found another box on my bed. Knowing who it was from, I moved it into my closet, out of sight out of mind. Except after a few minutes, I let my curiosity get the best of me…again. 

Once I opened the box, on top was a note that said, “I hope this inspires you, Klaus.” On the flip side was a small sketch of me in a field of sunflowers. What remained in the box was an array of art supplies, a sketchbook, and a few canvases. As much as I wanted to toss the supplies away, I missed sketching and painting as I hadn’t had time since moving to Mystic Falls. 

I spent most of the day sketching and just disappearing in my own world. A few hours had passed until I heard a knock on my door. I open it to find Damon, “Yes?” I question.

“You seem to be in a much better mood,” Damon states hearing the softness in my voice. “Have you heard from Eleana? She’s not answering her phone calls and Ric hasn’t seen her since this morning,” Damon explains.

“Uhhh… no, I haven’t talked to her since this morning,” I respond.

“Well, let me know if you do. Stefan is out looking for her right now,” Damon says.

“Oh for sure. Hope she’s alright,” I respond.

I spent a few more hours sketching and soon enough it ended up being dark. I forgot how lost I could get while drawing. Realizing that I needed to eat something I decide to head downstairs. Once I made it down, I saw Stefan make his way into the house.

“Can’t find her anywhere,” He says frustrated.

“Hello, Stefan,” I hear Elijah’s voice from the great room. Curious of what’s happening I make my way over and find the Salvatores by the door and Elijah in a chair by the fireplace.

“He has Elena,” Stefan states.

“Elijah,” I say disappointed.

“Actually she’s with Rebekah,” Elijah says disregarding my disapproval for what he’s done. “As you can imagine. My sisters just dying to tear her throat out. So if you want to save Elena’s life, I need you to help me stop my mother,” Elijah explains.

“I’m a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand-year-old resurrected witches, I’m a little rusty,” Damon responds.

“Yes, unfortunately even when killed, my mother doesn’t seem to want to stay dead, not with the spirits of nature at her side,” Elijah says.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Stefan asks stepping forwards.

“The witches that released my mother, she’s drawing her power from their bloodline. That bloodline needs to be broken,” Elijah explains.

“Broken?” I question.

“Yeah, he means…” Damon says and puts a finger to his throat meaning killed.

“You want us to kill them,” Stefan says.

“You know I’d do it myself, but I’ve absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they’d immediately know my intent. They won’t expect to be harmed by the likes of you.” Elijah explains getting up from this seat. “In any case, you have until 6 minutes after 9:00 to find them,” Elijah says.

“Oh, how superspecific of you,” Damon says annoyed.

“By 9:07 the moon’ll be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started,” Elijah says before letting himself out.

“And you were saying about Elijah being undeserving of dying?” Damon questions at me. I just scoff and head back up to my room, not wanting to talk about this.

A few minutes pass by before I once again hear a knock on my door, “Here to give me a lecture?” I ask knowing it was Damon.

“No, you, me, and Stefan need to come up with a plan come on,” Damon says walking back down the hall.

“And what makes you think I want to be a part of this, he clearly wanted it to be you two,” I state not shifting from my position.

“Because Elena is in trouble and I know you want to save her,” Damon says from down the hall.

“You really know how to push my buttons,” I state making my way out of my room. We head down to the basement where Stefan is debating on drinking from a blood bag.

“Clock’s ticking. You gonna help us brainstorm a plan, or you too busy fixing a snack?” Damon questions his brother.

“We need to call Bonnie. There’s gotta be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power.” Stefan states closing the fridge lid.

“‘A’ what if shes with Esther? ‘B’ what is she can’t cut her off? ‘C’ I don’t know how any of this stuff works, and ‘D’ neither do you,” Damon states.

“You got a better plan?” Stefan asks.

“Wore-case scenario simple mechanics. Can’t draw power from a dead battery,” Damon states.

“Kill ‘em,” Stefan says knowing that’s where Damon was getting out.

“If it comes to that,” Damon says. He then takes the bag from Stefan’s hands and drinks from it.

“There’s gotta be another way,” I say.

“Well, what if I told you two I had a less diabolical plan?” Damon asks and holds up a dagger.

“You wanna dagger Elijah,” Stefan says taking notice of the dagger.

“Well, they’re all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live. Elena’s safe. Problem solved,” Damon states.

“We don’t know how that’ll affect Klaus,” I state.

“Ironically, Klaus isn’t our current problem,” Damon states.

“Dagger’s lethal to any vampire who uses one,” Stefan says.

“Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot,” Damon says before making a call. The call was to Alaric to confirm if Klaus and Kol were still at the Mystic Grill.

“What’s the plan?” I hear Alaric ask over the phone.

“Divide and conquer. First, we’ll need a little brunette distraction,” Damon says eyeing me. I roll my eyes knowing that means I have to talk to Klaus. Damon explains the rest of the plan and then hangs up.

“Do I really have to?” I ask a bit whiny.

“If we want to take them down, without killing them. Keeping everyone safe. Then yes,” Damon states.

“You are so lucky I care too much about you all,” I sigh.

“Then it’s settled. Get to the Grill,” Damon says.

I quickly get myself ready from my little interaction with Klaus, hoping it wouldn’t go south on my end or the others. I make my way into the Grill and head on the way to Klaus and his brother. I take notice of Alaric and let him know I’m the distraction by a slight look over.

~At the Bar~

“I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing,” Kol says to his brother.

“Say another word, and I’ll tear out your liver,” Klaus threatens taking notice of Athena from across the room.

~Athena’s POV~

“Athena,” Klaus says gaining my attention, as needed.

“What do you want?” I ask crossing my arms.

“Join us for a drink?” Klaus asks as Kol raises his glass.

“I’m not in the mood for chit chat, but thanks,” I say before heading back to the door.

~Klaus and Kol at the Bar~

“Isn’t she stunning?” Klaus asks Kol.

“She certainly looks good walking away from you,” Kol responds.

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Klaus says before heading to Athena.

~Athena’s POV~

I head towards the town square across the street, “Athena,” I hear Klaus from behind me, as I was hoping, for the sake of Damon’s plan but not my own wishes.

“What?” I ask stopping in my tracks turning towards him. “I’m not in the mood to talk with you,” I turn back around and continue to walk.

“Don’t be angry, love. We had a little spat. I’m over it already, I’m willing to fight,” Klaus states.

“I’m not and I don’t see you fighting,” I state still walking.

“Well, how can I acquit myself? You weren’t very clear on the instructions,” Klaus asks.

I stop in my tracks, “You know what you have to do. And I’m not really in the mood to talk about this,” I state.

“Take a chance, Athena. At least talk to me, no fights,” Klaus says sitting down on the bench beside us. I look at him almost like he was crazy. “Come on. Let’s catch up,” Klaus says seeming happy that he was even able to get my attention. “I dare you,” He smiles.

“Fine,” I respond after a few moments of making Klaus think I was debating it and sit next to him. Klaus continues to look at me intently, with that soft look he gave me the night before. “So, what do you want to talk about? Catch up on?” I ask.

“Well, for starters, did you get my gift?” He asks. “Then your hopes. Your-your dreams. Everything you want in life. The things you never told me when we first met. You were very secretive you know,” Klaus states.

“Well, being a teenager alone in the world, you learn to be,” I laugh. “And you mean the art supplies, huh?” I ask.

“Yeh, did you like them? Did you draw or–or paint anything?” He asks.

“Uh yeah. Lost track of time today actually,” I state.

“What did you draw?” He asks. 

“Just some flowers,” I say. As much as I hated to admit to myself, but I missed the little talks like this with Klaus. I missed…him, being there for me, looking out for me. I almost felt at peace, like there was no one else in the world but us. 

“You know I miss you, I truly do,” Klaus says. “I miss our moments like this, where it feels like it’s just us,” Klaus takes a hold of my hands and stares into my eyes.

“Klaus–I,” I start but before I could finish my un-thought out sentence, Klaus stands up and starts to breathe a bit heavy, “What is it?” I question pretending to not know what was going on.

“What did you do?” He questions me.

“Nothing,” I state, hoping the tone of my voice was believable.

“What did you do?” Klaus asks once more with urgency grasping the sides of my arms.

“I didn’t do anything. Stop it,” I say once more. 

Klaus lets go of me and looks back to the grill, “Kol,” He says before rushing off, leaving me by myself.

I quickly make my way back to the Salvatore house in hopes that they completed their mission. Unfortunately, it was just me, leaving me with just my thoughts. At this moment, not a great idea. I don’t know how to feel about Klaus and my friends. Part of me wants to be with him, part of me feels like it’s just the sire bond and part of me wants to stick with my friends. It doesn’t help much that I had a small heart to heart with Klaus and Elena is in danger. I feel like I’m fighting with my self.

An hour or so later I hear the front door shut, alarming me to the fact that someone is home. I make my way out of my room to see who it was. I notice Damon making his way to his room. 

“Did it work? Is Elena safe?” I ask. 

“Uh, I think so but Stefan would know better. We at least know we stopped Esther, so assuming Elijah keeps his word, Elena should be ok. Are you ok?” He asks me.

“Yeh, I’m fine. Just trying to sort my thoughts. But I’m glad you’re ok,” I respond.

“Have another quarrel?” Damon asks.

“No,” I respond not really wanting to give any details of Klaus and I’s conversation.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re not hurt either,” Damon says before continuing to head to his room.

“Night,” I say seeing as he’s not in the mood to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More reveals for Klaus and Athena’s relationship and feelings. I hope you guys enjoyed this little filler. BTW I’m skipping the next two eps because I can’t find a place for Athena to fit in and I want to get further in the show. So sorry in advance if some of the stuff seems weirdly placed (I guess?).


	10. 19. One Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.8k
> 
> Based off: 03x18 “The Murder of One”

The next morning I head out to get breakfast with Elena at a small cafe,

“So hows everything with you?” Elena asks.

“I should be asking you that. But everything is ok. I’m–I’m handling myself. How’s uh everything with you?” I ask her as well.

“I’m ok as well. I just wish I could do something to help Bonnie cope with her mom leaving again,” Elena says as sadness fills her words.

“She’ll come around I’m sure,” I say putting my hand on top of hers.

“Well, at least I know one person I can check on. Damon’s at Alaric’s. I think I’m gonna bring them some coffee and food. Go check on Alaric, see how he’s doing,” Elena says.

“Good idea. I’ll probably head back to the Salvatore’s. This was good for me but I feel like I just need some time to myself,” I say getting up from my seat.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later then,” Elena says getting up as well.

Barely a few hours pass before I receive a text from Stefan telling me to meet him and Damon in the woods. As much as I didn’t want to deal with whatever was going on, I thought I should go anyways. I quickly get ready and head into the forest to the location he told me where to go.

“Hey. What’s with the, uh, cryptic secret meeting text?” Matt asks as I meet up with him, Elena and Caroline. 

“I don’t know. Stefan just said to meet here,” Elena responds.

“Where’s Bonnie? Texted her, too,” Stefan asks as him and Damon make their way to us.

“Uh, Bonnie’s mom bailed on her. Again. So I think we should leave her out of this one,” Caroline responds.

“What are we doing here?” Matt asks.

“We found some more white oak. Long story. Wait for the movie,” Damon responds.

“Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?” Elena asks.

“Nope. We all have a weapon,” Stefan says before tossing a duffle bag full of stakes on the ground.

“Klaus has always been one step ahead of us. But now we have the advantage. We’re all armed and they are all linked. Meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity. Which means we need to prepare for every opportunity,” Stefan explains fiddling a stake in his hands.

“Scenario number one–You play Klaus,” Damon pulls Elena to face the rest of us.

“Rebekah is our target. So we’ll distract her and catch her off guard. To do that, we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied. Athena,” Stefan says turning to me.

“Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?” I ask.

“Because he’s obsessed with you. But for right now, we need you to play Rebekah,” Damon says shifting you in front of Elena. “We’ll use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking,” Damon points to Matt.

“How?” Matt questions.

“Act interested. She’s lonely, desperate,” Damon says.

“Clearly. She slept with you,” Caroline says as we all chuckle.

“Beefcake holds bombshell, I come up from behind her, grab her arms like this…” Damon says pulling my arms harshly behind me. 

“Ow!” I say as he forcefully pulls them back.

“Which gives me time for one shot,” Stefan says fake staking me. “Got it? Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have,” Stefan says.

“No last-minute attacks of pity for any of them,” Damon says.

“Don’t worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie’s mom,” Elena responds.

“Barbie?” Damon asks Caroline.

“Oh, I’m ready. Anything that will free Tyler of his sire bond to Klaus,” Caroline responds.

“Athena?” Damon asks me.

“Anything to free me too. Plus I wouldn’t be here if you thought that I’d give in,” I respond.

“Busboy?” Damon asks Matt.

“Do I have a choice?” Matt responds.

“Good point,” Damon says back.

“We have 12 stakes. 12 shots at killing one original. We can do this. All right, let’s try another scenario. Elena, grab a crossbow. Matt, you play Klaus,” Stefan says handing Elena an unloaded crossbow. We all spent a few more hours going over a couple of different scenarios until we felt like they were all flushed out.

Once we were finished I met Elena, Caroline, and Matt in the town square, “Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town,” Matt says as Elena makes her way to us.

“Is it weird that Bonnie’s not returning my calls?” Elena asks.

“Is it weird that Klaus’ brother is in the middle of town square?” Matt asks next. We all shift our attention to where Matt was looking.

“That’s Finn. I thought he left town,” Elena states. Caroline explains to us who Finn was talking to after listening in and Elena quickly makes a phone call walking off.

A few hours pass as I wait to be called upon to kill Finn. Once I got the text message I met Elena and Matt in the under portion of the Grill. You helped Elena load the crossbow and make sure she was ready to fire.

“You sure you got this?” I ask.

“Yeh, I wanna be the one to do it,” She responds.

“Alright, well I’ll be right next to you if anything goes south,” I respond twiddling a stake in my hands.

Soon enough we can hear the fighting outside and Elena quickly opens the door and shoots. It catches Finn off guard and I quickly make my way to him, slapping Stefan’s stake out of his hands and plunging mine into his chest. 

“No!” The woman, Sage, yells as Elena and I quickly shut the door.

We all then make our way back to the Salvatore house to check on Alaric and Caroline, “How’s Alaric?” Elena asks as we all make it into the library.

“He’ll be ok. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie’s herbs, and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn? Did it work?” Caroline quickly asks.

“Nothing worked until I see Klaus’ dead body myself,” Stefan responds. 

“Bonnie, where have you been?” Elena asks as she picks up her phone.

“Klaus has Damon,” I hear her say over the phone and watch as everyone’s faces fall flat.

“Kl-Klaus should be dead. They all should be dead. We just killed Finn,” Elena responds.

“No, Elena. He forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He’s still alive,” Bonnie reveals.

“Ok, Bonnie. Where’s Damon?” Elena asks.

“At Klaus’ mansion. It’s bad, Elena. He threatened Jeremy. And my mom…” Bonnie says starting to break down.

“Are-are you ok?” Elena asks.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, I have to go. I just– I have to– I have to go,” Bonnie says.

“No, Bonnie, just–” Elena starts but stops realizing that she hung up.

Stefan then quickly makes his way out of the library with Elena not too far behind. Caroline and I walk through the halls once the conversation between Stefan and Elena had seemed to die down and Stefan left the house.

“I miss well-adjusted Stefan,” Caroline says. But before anyone could say anything Stefan comes flying back into the house.

“Ding dong,” Sage says walking into the house. Caroline and I try to go at her but we’re both quickly hit back by Sage. “I’m not here for you two. I’m here for him,” She says and looks toward Stefan.

Elena tries to run out of the house before shes stopped by another man, “I don’t think so.”

“I had to kill him, Sage,” Stefan says getting up.

“Oh. You remember me,” Sage then Kicks back Stefan, not allowing him to get up. “Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds,” She says before starting to gag.

“Sage?” The man asks while holding Elena. Sage tries to throw a punch at Stefan but he catches her fist and throws her down.

“Try, help me!” She says. He goes to try and help before he starts to gag himself.

“What is happening to me?” Sage asks. The next thing we know they’re both dead and desiccated.

“She just died,” Elena points out.

“So Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn. But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid, or…” Elena questions.

“Hybrid bites don’t look like that,” Caroline confirms. “Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn, she just died of sadness,” Caroline suggests.

“No, that doesn’t explain Trot,” I point out.

“It’s the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it. Finn turned Sage. Sage turned Troy. They’re all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn,” Stefan explains.

“Wait, so, when an original dies, every vampire turned in their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…” Caroline asks.

“If the originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would…just be dead,” Elena says. 

Stefan then goes off to get Damon back as Caroline goes and gets rid of Sage and Troy. Elena and I then pull out some books to hopefully figure out which original to kill next. 

“Vampire disposal…not my strong suit. Ugh, where’d Stefan go?” Caroline asks making her way back into the house.

“Trading the stakes for Damon,” Elena responds.

“All of them?” Caroline asks sitting down.

“No. Not all of them. We still have, uh, enough to kill three out of the four of them,” I respond.

“If we can figure out who to save,” Elena adds.

Caroline scoffs, “Oh. How are we supposed to do that?” Caroline asks.

“I have no idea,” Elena responds putting a book down. “You were turned with Damon’s blood and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose,” Elean lays out.

“Well, who turned Rose?” I ask.

“We don’t know. But it can only lead back to one original, and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully, it won’t be Klaus. So we can still kill him,” Elena answers.

“Elena…even if Klaus didn’t creat our bloodline…we know for a fact that–” Caroline starts.

“He turned two of us,” I finish.

“Oh, my god. Tyler and you,” Elena says, setting her gaze on me. “If we kill Klaus then Tyler and you will die.”

“Well, I am over this for the night. But if it really comes down to it–” I start.

“Don’t say it,” Elena pleads.

“If it comes down to it, I am willing to die. So you can get him out of your lives,” I say.

“No. That’s not happening. We’ll– we’ll figure something out, ok? You’re not sacrificing yourself,” Caroline says.

“Thank you, guys. But I don’t see any other option,” I respond and head up to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just another small but important filler. Hope you all enjoyed it! P.S. Skipping the next ep again.


	11. 20. One More Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2k
> 
> Based off: 03x20 “Do Not Go Gentle”

It was the night of the decade dance and as much as I didn’t want to go. I knew I needed something to distract me. As soon as I woke up, I got a text from Caroline asking me to help with finishing touches for the dance. Again, another thing to distract me. Plus I think Caroline would kill me if I didn’t help. I get ready and head over to the school.

“So Alaric is trying to pull himself together. Why is that a bad thing?” Caroline asks Elena as she makes her rounds.

“Just I wish there was something I could do. Where do you want me to hang this thing?” Elena asks picking up a small chandelier.

“You know what?” Caroline takes the chandelier from Elena. “If Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity, she should have shown up to do it herself. Just no,” Caroline hands the chandelier to a girl. “What are you doing?” Caroline asks Matt and Jeremy as you and Elena sort the drinks. “You can’t just hang them. They’re supposed to trickle down,” Carline says as Matt mocks her. “Look at them all bromancey,” Caroline says as she watches the boys hang the stars.

“Yeah, I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the Grill,” Elena explains.

“That was nice of him,” I say still organizing the snack table with Elena.

“Mm-hmm. Jeremy’s got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out,” Elena says.

“You sure it had nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?” Caroline asks as I raise my eyebrows in agreement.

“I didn’t tell you guys that so you could torture me with it,” Elena says.

“Ah, what are friends for?” I ask as we laugh together.

“So who are you two bringing to the dance?” Caroline asks.

“What do you mean?” Elena asks throwing a black boa over her shoulders.

“I thought us three and Bonnie were going as girl dates,” I add.

“Bonnie has a date,” Caroline says.

“What?” Elena asks just as confused as I am.

“Jamie called and wanted to see her, so she asked him,” Caroline explains. “So here’s a thought. Why don’t you ask Stefan, Elena? And Athena, ask Klaus?” Caroline suggests.

“You’re joking right?” I ask back in a more serious tone.

“Yes I’m kidding, but you could always ask Jeremy or Matt as like a friend date,” Caroline chuckles.

“I don’t know. I’m fine on my own,” I respond.

“Well, if not I’d be glad to be your honorary date,” Caroline says.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks,” I respond.

“Well whatever you choose, I want you to have fun. Elena?” Caroline says shifting her eyes to Elena.

“I–I can’t ask him on a date. I just made out with his brother,” Elena says making her voice quieter.

“All the more reason. Like you’re supposed to be figuring out what you want. That’s what Stefan wanted you to do, right?” Caroline asks.

“Yeah, but–” Elena starts.

“But nothing. I’ve watched ‘The Bachelor’ Ok, fair is fair. It is Stefan’s turn,” Caroline says.

“Yeah, and you’re not biased or anything,” Elena says clearly knowing Caroline is on team Stefan.

“I’m sorry, but Stefan is your epic love. And I’m not going down without a fight,” Caroline says.

“I’m on team Stefan with Caroline. Stefan deserves a chance,” I say. We spend a few more hours on the finishing touches before we all make it home.

I spent the last few hours before the dance sketching on the, great quality might I add, sketchbook Klaus gave me. Once the time came I got dressed in a red and black 1920s inspired dress. Even though I came to the dance alone, I was prepared to have a good time. I walk into the gym with lively 20s music playing and students dancing.

Caroline notices me standing off on my own and to no surprise, she comes over, “Come on, just because you don’t have a date doesn’t mean you can’t have fun,” She says.

“I don’t care and neither does Tyler. Come on,” She pulls me in to dance with them. Soon enough the music slows down and I let Caroline and Tyler have their moment together. I stand off to the side watching them and the other couples dance. But soon enough I see Klaus walk-up in an all-white suit.

“Where have you been, mate?” Klaus asks making his way to Tyler and Caroline.

“I just got back in town,” Tyler responds as I make my way to them.

“That’s funny. I don’t recall giving you permission to leave in the first place,” Klaus says. 

“Now if you don’t mind. I’d like a dance with my date,” Klaus says.

“She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to,” Caroline answers for me.

“She’s not your plaything too,” Tyler says as well, stepping in front of me.

“You two shouldn’t mind as you have eachother,” Klaus says.

“Why do you always have to prove you’re the alpha male?” Caroline asks annoyed.

“I don’t have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on, let me have one dance with her. I won’t bite,” Klaus responds, holding out his hand for me to take.

“I’ll be fine Caroline,” I say and move towards Klaus. I take his hand and he pulls me further into the crowd, slowly spinning me before he slips his arm around my waist and starts to slow dance with me. 

“You would have loved the 1920s, Athena. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun,” Klaus says into my ear. “They literally used to dance until they dropped,” He says as he sways me quickly to the right, turning me around. 

“Ha, are you referring to when I literally blacked out that one time?” I ask, remembering the parties we used to attend.

“Maybe. I’m leaving town tomorrow. I want you to come with me. I want to show you what the world has to offer, I know you want to travel,” Klaus says as our eyes meet. 

“You know I can’t,” I say looking into his eyes. I notice his face fall flat before it shifts into an unhappy look.

“You will one day. You can’t keep fighting it. I know you want to see the world, and I know you’ll want to with me,” Klaus says before storming off. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to get a handle on what just happened.

“You ok?” Caroline asks coming up to me.

“Yeh, I’m–I’m fine. It’s just the closer we get, the more I feel the pull. It’s getting really hard to fight it,” I respond. 

A few minutes later I find myself being dragged out of the gym by Damon, “Wha–what the hell?” I ask as he pulls me.

“Esther put a boundary spell on the school. Bonnie is working on breaking it,” He explains.

“And I have to be dragged into this why?” I ask.

“Because we want to make sure everyone is accounted for,” Damon states.

“Klaus wants to make sure I’m safe. That’s it, huh,” I say stopping myself and him as well.

“No, we–” Damon starts as he tries to pull me.

“I know it’s Klaus. You guys want to kill him so what’s the point in keeping track of me if I’m just gonna die with him?” I ask.

“You know what. We’re not getting into this. We need Bonnie to break the spell so we can find Elena,” Damon says and walks away.

“Well, if you opened with that. I would’ve been more than willing to tag along,” I say following him. We make our way into a classroom where Bonnie is chanting something in front of lit candles.

“She does this all the time, right?” Jamie asks.

“What’s taking so long? All boundary spells have a loophole,” Klaus says before anyone can answer Jamie’s question.

“People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier,” Matt says bursting in.

“Well, if Matt and I can leave, we could stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is,” Jeremy responds.

“Suicide, Jeremy,” Stefan responds. 

Klaus quickly moves to hold Jamie by the throat, “Suicide would be disappointing me. Now work your magic, witch, or I’ll start killing people you fancy,” Klaus says with haste in his voice.

“Let him go,” Bonnie demands.

“Not until you get us out of here,” Klaus responds.

“Ah, don’t be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn’t give a damn about us. The only reason she’s helping right now is to save Athena, Caroline, and Tyler. If you start killing the people she cares about, she’ll tell us all to go to hell,” Stefa states. Not soon after Klaus reluctantly lets go of Jamie.

Clearly because breaking the boundary spell wasn’t working, we decided to go with Jeremy’s plan instead. As I didn’t want to stress Bonnie any more than she already is, I make my way to the gym, where Tyler and Caroline were.

“Hey, how are you guys holding up?” I ask.

“We’re fine, you?” Caroline asks back.

“I’m fine too. I just hope Elena is ok,” I respond.

“Athen, I need to tell you something,” Tyler says from the bleachers.

“What’s up?” I ask.

Tyler looks around cautiously before speaking again, “I broke the sire bond,” He whispers.

“You did how?” I whisper back. But before Tyler could speak a word, Stefan comes strolling in.

“They’re at the old cemetery. Jeremy and Matt are headed there right now,” Stefan explains.

“You let them go? They’re gonna get themselves killed,” Caroline says.

“We didn’t have a choice, Caroline, We’re useless right now stuck in here,” Stefan quickly responds before turning away with a stressed position.

“Hey, she’ll be fine,” I say from the bleachers.

“Elene always manages to find her way through this stuff,” Caroline adds.

“Yeah, well, I’m just as worried about what Esther’s up to. SHe led Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she’s doing–” Stefan says.

“Klaus could get killed… and Athena and I die along with him,” Tyler interrupts.

“No one’s gonna die, ok? Bonnie’s still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It’s not too late,” Stefan responds before walking off.

“So, best-case scenario, Bonnie gets us out of here, Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu, and we’re home free,” Caroline says making way to Tyler and me on the bleachers.

“Or we let Esther come and kill him,” Tyler states.

“That’s not a best-case scenario. That’s not even a remotely acceptable scenario,” Caroline responds.

“It would be an option if we knew he wasn’t the one who turned your bloodline,” I say.

“Exactly, you’d be safe. At least he’d be gone,” Tyler adds.

“How could you say that? Both of you?” Caroline asks back.

“Because I’m angry. Because I hate him. He hurt me more times than I can count,” I respond before walking out of the gym.

“How’s the breaking boundary spell going?” I ask making my way into the classroom, Bonnie was in.

“Esther’s still fighting me,” She responds before chanting again. Soon enough Bonnie stops chanting and looks of confusion fill her face.

“What happened?” I ask.

“She stopped fighting me,” Bonnie responds.

“So, that means the boundary spell is broken then?” I ask.

“Yeh, I’ll– umm go let everyone else know,” She says walking off. 

A few minutes later Bonnie and I get a text from Damon to meet him at the cemetery. Once we got there the whole gang was standing outside of the tomb Alaric was in. We all knew he wasn’t going through with the transition and so we used this time to give him the send off he deserved. We watched as he disappeared back into the tomb before all heading off on our own ways.

I head back to the Salvatore house and get ready to settle into bed. No longer wanting to think of all the pain the Mikaelson family has done to us, I just lie in bed and try to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again just a small but important filler. I hope you guys enjoyed this part.


	12. 21. Torn Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.6k
> 
> Based off: 03x21 “Before Sunset”

After a night of not much sleep, I quickly got up to help Caroline clean up after the dance. I make my way into the cafeteria where Rebekah is, with Caroline not too far behind me.

“Where’s Matt?” Caroline asks.

“He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute,” Rebekah responds while putting trash in a bin.

“Are you kidding me? So it’s just us three?” Caroline asks.

“Yes, and you two are late. Clean-up committee started at 8:00,” Rebekah responds annoyed.

“It’s like 8:02,” I say looking at my phone.

“Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn’t even get to attend the dance that I organized,” Rebekah says before dumping the trash in a bigger bin.

“I’m sorry about your mom. I mean, I know you, like, hated her and everything, but still. I’m sorry,” Caroline says.

“Sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy,” Rebekah says.

“Yeh, he was,” I respond.

“I’m going to get started on the gym,” Rebekah says before walking out. Not a moment later Caroline and I hear a slam against some lockers in the hallway as Rebekah screams. The two of us didn’t hesitate to rush out to the hall. We see a very much “alive” Alaric ready to stab Rebekah with a white oak stake. Caroline and I shove Alaric off of her and against the lockers.

Rebekah quickly shoves the stake into Alaric’s chest. But he just pulls it right out of his chest. The three of us speed away before we could watch what happens next. I run to the side of the school where the stoners hang out. The next thing I know my neck is snapped.

I wake up and find myself in Alaric’s classroom, in a chair with pencils in my hands, pinning them to the desk. Alaric doesn’t hesitate one moment once I woke up to put a vervain and wolfsbane soaked cloth around my mouth. He then makes a call, to whom I’m sure is someone he’d think would save me.

“Whoever this is, it’s not funny,” I hear Elena’s voice over the phone.

“Who else would it be?” Alaric questions back.

“Ric?” She questions back.

“Listen closely. I’m at the school. I have Athena. And if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her,” Alaric threatens before hanging up.

A few minutes later Elena arrives in Alaric’s classroom, “Athena! Let her go, Alaric,” She demands.

“Free her yourself,” Alaric gestures to me.

Elena slowly makes her way to me and stays as far as she could from Alaric. She starts to pull the pencil out of my right hand before Alaric quickly shoves it back in. Leading me to let out an excruciating scream.

“You said that you would let her go!” Elena yells at Alaric.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!” Alaric yells at Elena.

~ Elena’s House ~ 

Klaus is stalking the outside of Elena’s house as Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy were stuck inside. He walks over to a neighboring house and contemplates his next move. Once he figures it out he makes his way back to Elena’s house. Throwing a soccer ball through the front door, blowing it open. The next thing he threw was a fence post at Damon, who ducked below it.

“Missed me!” Damon yells at Klaus. Damon breaks off the fence post and throws it back at Klaus, but he dodged it as well. Klaus then separates his last post and throws it at Damon.

“Missed me again!” Damon yells again. As the craziness ensues Stefan receives a call from Alaric. Klaus comes back with a newspaper on fire and a gas tank on his other hand.

“Put it out,” Stefan says making his way to the door.

“Come outside and make me,” Klaus says before Stefan steps out of the doorway.

“Elena’s not here. Alaric has her and Athena. He’s going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him,” Stefan states. After a few moments of thought, Klaus tosses the newspaper and gas tank.

“Now I know you’re not asking me to walk into a certain death,” Klaus says.

“I really wish we could,” Stefan chuckles. “But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you, there’s a one and four chance that we die, too,” Stefan states.

“I’ll take those odds,” Damon says strutting out of the house carrying a fence post.

“And a hundred percent chance that Tyler and Athena die,” Stefan states looking to his brother.

“I’m good with that, too,” Damon says clearly having no regard for Athena anymore. 

“Why don’t we just figure out a way to put Alaric down, hmm?” Stefan suggests.

“Ok. How about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety,” Klaus suggests.

“Oh, that’s a great idea. What’s to stop me from being killed instantly?” Damons asks.

“Nothing,” Klaus responds nonchalantly.

“Athena’s in there. Don’t you have a thing for her, or did she just reject your supposed undying love for her too many times?” Damon asks annoyed.

“This isn’t really, uh, helping too much,” Stefan says trying to calm them down.

“I might have an idea,” Bonnie says coming up to the doorway. “My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric,” Bonnie suggests.

“If and might. Your words inspire such confidence,” Klaus says.

“I’ll get it. But even with the spell, we’ll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours,” Bonnie says staring at Klaus.

“Just so we’re clear. The sun sets in about 8 hours. We don’t succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I’ll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves,” Klaus threatens. 

“And what about Athena. You’d just leave her here to die? I thought you loved her so much you’d do anything. At least that’s how she explained it,” Damon asks.

“I know she’s smart and strong enough to get out of there by herself,” Klaus says confidently.

~Athena’s POV ~

“No, don’t, please don’t,” I plead as Alaric refreshes the cloth with more vervain and wolfsbane.

“Alaric stop!” Elena demands getting up from her desk beside me.

“Sit down,” Alaric snaps back and pushes Elena back into the seat. “This keeps the vervain and wolfsbane in her system. It’s like inhaling razor blades with every breath,” Alaric explains as he ties the cloth around my face once more. It burns worse than anything I had ever felt in my life. I couldn’t help but let out a screech as I felt the solution enter my body.

“Why are you doing this?” Elena questions Alaric.

“To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery,” Alaric says coldly.

“What? No!” Elena protests back.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well, here’s a vampire, better yet a hybrid, Elena,” Alaric says pointing the stake to me then back to Elena. “Kill her,” 

“This isn’t what I want,” Elena responds.

“Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger…you could be a hunter, Elena. But you’ve never actually staked a vampire through the heart,” Alaric says holding the stake out to Elena.

“Why are you doing this?” Elena asks once more.

“Because you need me. Because you’re an 18-year-old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore,” Alaric states.

“Look at you. How is this right?” Elena asks gesturing at me.

“She’s a murderer. She is an abomination. Something that should never have existed. See, Elena your parents led the council. It was their life’s mission to keep this town safe. They weren’t dead six months before you undid it all,” Alaric says.

“You don’t know anything about them,” Elena responds.

“Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think…that they’d be proud of you?” Alaric asks before bending down to see eye to eye with her. “If you don’t side with the humans…you’re just as bad as them. Now kill her. Or I’ll do it for you and I’ll make it hurt,” Alaric demands once more and quickly drags Elena in front of me. He forces the stake into her hand. 

Elena gets ready to stake me but instead turns towards Alaric and shoves the stake at him, but he stops her. “I thought I taught you better than that,” Alaric states.

“You did,” Elena says before smashing the glass of vervain and wolfsbane into his face. Elena works quickly to pull the pencils out of my hand and untie the cloth. “Get help!” Elena says as she helps me get up. 

I run out of the classroom and quickly speed away into the hall. I turn around hoping that Elena was close behind. I was then grabbed by someone, covering my mouth and pulling me back. 

“Shhhh…It’s ok. It’s ok,” I hear a familiar voice whisper into my ear. “It’s me. It’s ok. You’re safe,” Klaus says moving his hand away from my mouth. He looks over from where I came from, “We’ll save Elena. You go straight home, you stay inside, do you understand?” He asks. “Do you understand me?” He questions once more turning me to face him. 

I nod my head, “Thank you,” I whisper back as I notice the worried look on his face. Klaus kisses my forehead before he rushes away.

I quickly make my way out of the school and instead of the Salvatore house but my own. Knowing that Alaric doesn’t know where it is, or at least I think so. I hadn’t been back since the day I arrived in Mystic Falls but this time it’s a redesigned and fully furnished home. I forgot all the nice things I got for my house, but it also didn’t feel right to be here. Maybe that’s why I didn’t come back, why I’ve been staying at the Salvatores. 

Luckily before I could sink even further into my thoughts I get a call from Bonnie, “What’s up?” I asked picking up the phone.

“Klaus has Elena. He’s gonna kill her. We’re gonna use the plan that we had for Alaric on Klaus. But we need you as a distraction. Can you do it?” Bonnie explains.

“I’ll do what I can to protect the people I care about. Where do I need to be?” I ask.

“He should be at his mansion. Stefan and Damon will meet you there,” Bonnie responds.

“Alright, I’ll get there as fast as I can,” I respond before hanging up.

I meet Stefan and Damon outside of the mansion. Damon hands me a small bottle of blood, “What’s this for?” I ask confused.

“It’s Bonnie’s blood. Binds us to her so she can do her witchy stuff. She wanted me to give you some in case. You need to make a physical connection to Klaus, a major artery, or something. So she can bring him down,” Damon explains.

“And what is this witchy stuff she plans to do? She didn’t tell me much except to be the distraction,” I respond.

“She plans to desiccate him. Like her mother did to Mikael,” Stefan explains. 

“We’ll be the ones to take him down, but Bonnie wanted to have you as a backup,” Damon says gesturing to his brother.

“Alright, well I should get in there before anything worse happens,” I say to the brothers and head off. 

I make my way into Klaus’ mansion and follow the voices of him and Tyler, “Good-bye Tyler,” I hear Klaus say as I get closer.

“Klaus, don’t!” I say from behind him. I watch as I notice Tyler ready to fight but I shake my head no, hoping he understood I had this under control.

“Athena,” Klaus says letting Tyler go. “I thought I told you to stay home,” Klaus turns towards me. 

“I–I did. But as I waited at home, I came to a realization. I don’t want to be here anymore. I–I want to travel the world…with you,” I move closer to Klaus. “I want to get away from all of this,” I gesture to the situation were in. “I want it to just be us again,” I say only a few inches away from his face, pressing my hand on his chest. 

“I want to be with you forever,” I press my lips against his before he could respond. I feel him pull me into his grasp. For a moment it felt like it was only us in the room, but I remembered what I had to do. It was hard to muster the strength to fight the sire bond, but before either of us pulled away I plunged my fingers into his chest.

Klaus pulled away screaming as Damon, Stefan and, Tyler came to hold him back. I feel as his heart starts to slow down. As we continue to hold Klaus back and I feel his heartbeat slow, he looks up at me with a somber look in his face as he realizes he can’t win. I return the look and mouth “I’m sorry,” to him as I feel a tear fall down my face. 

Soon enough the desiccation engulfs him. Tyler helps Klaus’ body down to the ground as I stare at him, hoping I did what was right. Not just for my friends, but for myself.

“We should get her home before the sun sets. You too Athena,” Stefan says.

I head to the car and get in with the Salvatore brothers and Elena. They drive us to Elena’s house. I get out with them and walk towards Elena’s house. “Heh, you three are really going to walk me all the way to the door, aren’t you?” Elena questions.

“You lost a lot of blood today,” Stefan states.

“Yeah, I know, but I told you, I’m fine. I just–I have a little headache,” Elena explains.

“Yeah, but the sun’s about to go down. And Ric’s going to be able to terrorize the streets any minute,” Damon explains.

“Yeah, but he can’t hurt me. It’s you three we should be worrying about,” Elena states.

“He won’t be able to find us,” Stefan says as we make it to Elena’s door. 

“I’ll call you when we get back. Athena, you should probably stay here with Elena, might be best,” Stefan says.

“I’ll be fine on my own. If anything I can go to my house, Alaric doesn’t know where it is,” I explain. “But I’ll stay here for a little, if that’s alright with you Elena,” I say knowing it’ll probably make them feel better.

“Fine, just be safe,” Stefan responds.

“I’m gonna umm… head upstairs and clean up,” I say looking at my hand covered in Klaus’ blood.

As I head into the house, I hear some rustling in the kitchen. As I walk in I find the whole gang setting up a small feast. Not too soon after Elena walks in just as confused as I am.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asks. 

“Welcome to our victory party!” Caroline yells.

“What victory?” I ask.

“We failed. Alaric’s still out there,” Elena points out.

“We know. But we’ve been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it– for a night,” Bonnie explains.

“Got to be honest–I’m a little pissed none of you let me take down original brother number two,” Matt says all pippy.

“Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro,” Tyler responds.

“Please, I’m more stealth than that. I’m like a ninja,” Matt says.

After hearing that, I just felt a rush of emotions roll over me. I quickly head upstairs, feeling overwhelmed, “What’s up with her?” I hear Jeremy say as I head upstairs.

“I’ll go talk to her. Just be a bit more delicate with how you say things,” Elena says. “She was the one to take him down,” Elena whispers, even though I still heard it. 

I make my way into her bathroom to clean my hand up, I take a deep breath as I feel a tear fall down my face. I keep reassuring myself that I did the right thing, that I had to do it to keep everyone safe. 

“Hey. You alright?” I hear Elena’s soft voice behind me.

“Uhh…yeah. I just wanted to clean my hand,” I say not turning around, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

“Something’s bothering you. I can tell,” Elena says from the doorway.

“No, I’m fine,” I deflect.

“I know you’ve been through a lot in your life and I’m sure this was hard for you. And your strength and will is something I really admire. You’re one of the strongest people I know,” Elena says. “You know it’s ok to be vulnerable sometimes,” Elena says after a few moments of silence. 

“It’s just–I can’t keep fighting myself like this. By doing what I did, I felt like I almost lost a part of myself. I don’t want to feel this way anymore,” I say keeping my back turned to her.

“I know and I’m sure we’ll find a way,” Elena responds.

“I already know there’s a way,” I respond turning to Elena. “Tyler broke his sire bond. I’m sure he can help break mine,” I say.

“And you think that’ll work?” Elena asks.

“I don’t know but I want to find out if what I fe–feel for him is the sire bond…or me,” I say. 

“We’ll figure this out I know it. But for tonight. See this little victory as a night you don’t need to fight with yourself, ok?” Elena says.

“I’ll try,” I give her a slight smile.

We head back down into the kitchen and Caroline hands us some shots. “Here, you two need this,” Caroline says. Elena and I look at her confused.

“I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you’re going to have to choose right?” Caroline asks Elena.

“I know,” Elena responds.

“And you,” Caroline turns towards me. “I’m sure you’re hurting right now. Whether it’s the sire bond or not. You probably need this more than anyone right now,” Caroline says rubbing her hand on my arm.

“Hey. Give me your hand,” Tyler says walking up to us. He pours some salt on our hands.

“Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that. Both of you,” Elena shifts her gaze between Tyler and me.

“Let’s just say it’s been a long time coming,” Tyler says as I nod in agreement.

“Way too long,” Caroline says pulling Tyler into a side hug. “All right, Let’s drink,” She says to the rest of the group.

“I do not condone this by the way,” Elena says turning to her little brother.

“You survived Klaus. All right, make an exception. You can go back to being responsible tomorrow,” Jeremy rebuttals.

“Ok,” Elena says.

“Hang on. Do you guys hear that?” Tyler asks as we all look around confused and worried. “That is the sound of a Klaus-free life,” Tyler finally says as we all laugh. Yet my own was a bit forced. 

“To a Klaus-free life,” I say a raise my shot. Clearly getting some surprise expressions from a few people. “And to all of you, my family,” I add.

“Cheers!” The group says as we clink glasses and take our shots.

We spend a couple more hours hanging out and celebrating a quiet night. “Hey Tyler, can I talk to you a bit?” I ask coming up to him.

“Uh yeah,” He says as I lead him away from the group into the hall.

“So you broke your sire bond with Klaus right?” I ask as he nods in response. “Do you think you can help me break mine?” I ask.

“Yeh. Anything to get a hybrid away from his control,” Tyler responds.

“Thanks,” I say.

“Are you alright?” Tyler asks clearly picking up on my mood.

“Yeh. I just–I want to make sure whatever I feel is because of the sire bond. I’m done fighting myself,” I respond.

“We’ll get through this, together. I’ll help any way I can,” He says.

“Thanks,” I respond before we both head back into the kitchen.

After a couple more minutes of hanging out everyone starts to head home. “You’re more than welcome to stay the night here,” Elena says to me.

“Oh, It’s ok. I’d hate to intrude for the night,” I repsond.

“It’s fine. I’m sure youd rather be here than alone in your house or the Salvatore’s,” Elena says.

“They’ll be home in a bit. I’ll be fine,” I respond.

“Come on, Athena just take the offer. We haven’t had a girls night in a while,” Elena begs.

“Fine,” I say and give a slight smile. We head up to her room as she helps prepare a place to sleep.

“I’m gonna go check on Jeremy. I’ll be back in a bit. Get some rest,” Elena says.

“Thanks,” I respond as she leaves the room.

I lay my head down and close my eyes. I try for a few minutes to sleep, but I can’t. Not after tonight. I get up and leave the room to get some water. As I leave Elena’s room I look to my left to find Elena laying on the floor with her nose bleeding into the spilled paint.

I rush over to her, shaking her hoping she’d wake up, “Jeremy!” I yell realizing it’s not working.

“What happened?” He asks coming into the room.

“I–I don’t know. I just came out of her room and found her like this,” I explain.

“Alright, let’s just get her to the hospital,” Jeremy says picking up his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will Klaus forgive Athena for what she did? I hope you all enjoyed this part! Thanks for reading.


	13. 22. Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.9k
> 
> Based off: 03x22 “The Departed”

I wait outside of Elena’s hospital room with Jeremy, just hoping she’s alright. Meredith, also Alaric’s friend, pulled Jeremy away to talk to him about Elena’s condition. Even though I could use my vamp hearing to listen in, I decided to not since it was about Elena.

“Hey, what’d she say?” I ask as Jeremy makes his way back over.

“She says Elena’s fine, but I honestly think otherwise. She asked if I wanted to call anyone. I said Damon and Stefan,” Jeremy explains.

“I agree. I don’t know how they’ll react to our choice to bring Elena to the hospital, but I guess they’re the only ones we can really talk to. Let’s just get them on the phone,” I sigh.

“What’d you do now?” Damon says as he picks up Jeremy’s call.

“Elena collapsed so Athena and I took her to the hospital,” Jeremy says.

“You did what?” Damon says, exactly how I thought he’d react.

“We took her to the hospital,” I say.

“When you find your sister unconscious, you call 9-1-1,” Jeremy adds.

“Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal,” Damon says.

“Every remaining original is going to want Elena dead to stop Alaric. She’s a sitting duck in there. Athena, you should’ve just fed her your blood,” Stefan says.

“Well, I’m sorry it’s not second nature for me to feed someone my blood,” I whisper only into the phone.

“Meredith wants to keep her here for observation,” Jeremy adds.

“Jeremy, Athena, get Elena home. We’re on our way,” Damon says before hanging up.

“I think Damon and Stefan are actually right on this one,” I say looking up to Jeremy.

“Unfortunately, I agree too. Let’s get her out of here,” Jeremy says as we make our way into Elena’s room.

“Wha–what’s going on?” Elena asks as Jeremy and I get all the medical stuff out.

“We’re getting you out of here, it’s not safe,” I tell her as I grab her clothes to change. “Did you call Caroline?” I ask so she has a ride home.

“Yeh, Tyler, and Caroline are on their way. Matt’s gonna meet us at the house,” Jeremy responds. I stop and go to press my ear up to the door. 

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asks.

“Someone’s coming. Jeremy go and meet Caroline outside. I’m fast enough to get Elena out as soon as she’s changed,” I say. Jeremy nods before leaving. As soon as Elena came out of the bathroom, I explained the situation and then whisked her to the front of the hospital. We quickly got her into Caroline’s car and made our way back to the Gilbert house.

“Couch,” Caroline demands as she helps Elena into her house.

“I’m fine. I just–I want something to eat first,” Elena says.

“We’re on it. A soon as we make sure no one’s lurking in the closets,” Tyler says before him and Matt head upstairs.

“All right, couch. Now,” Caroline demands again.

“Ugh, I told you, I’m fine,” Elena protests.

“I found you unconscious on the floor with your nose bleeding. So, I agree with Caroline this time. Couch,” I demand as well.

“That and doctor says rest, you rest,” Caroline says following Elena into the living room with a blanket. “Now what can I get you? Do you want some tea? Maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep,” Caroline asks as she helps Elena settle in. 

Elena gives Caroline a slightly confused look, “I know. I’m being smothering. It’s what I do,” Caroline says as you and her sit down.

“No. It’s…It’s nice,” Elena says.

“Well. I’m thinking… maybe tea with vodka,” I suggest as we all giggle. 

“That sounds great,” Caroline says and heads to the kitchen.

“So, how are you doing? You know, after everything,” Elena asks.

“I’m fine. You really don’t have to worry about me. What’s important is that you get some rest. I’ll go help Caroline,” I say and head into the kitchen. 

“Hey, thought I could be of some help and let Elena rest,” I say walking into the kitchen.

“Well, I’m making camomille tea for Elena and some green tea for us,” Caroline says. 

“Sounds great, I’ll get the vodka,” I chuckle.

“Not to like pry or anything but it seemed like you kinda deflected Elena’s question. Are you sure you’re ok?” Caroline asks.

“I did what’s best for the people I care about. That’s what’s important,” I say. 

“Yeh, but taking him down yourself? That’s gotta hurt a little…I’m so sorry that came off really insensitive,” Caroline says a bit worried.

“No, you’re right, it does hurt a little. But you guys are more important to me. You guys have stood with me thick and thin, you’re my family. All he did was hurt me,” I respond.

I head upstairs to clean up and grab anything Elena might want. A few minutes later I hear the door open and come downstairs to find Stefan had made it back. I head into the kitchen with Matt and Stefan to set the table up so we could all have a nice dinner together.

“I’m being over-coddled. I feel completely fine,” Elena says from the couch.

“You’re on house arrest. You’re supposed to be coddled,” Stefan remarks.

“Wouldn’t it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?” Matt asks.

“And do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No, thank you. And I’m not an invalid. I’m done with the couch,” Elena says getting up from the couch and heading off.

“So you two are just going to let her call the shots?” Matt asks turning to Stefan and me.

“We’re letting her make her own decisions,” I reply.

“Even if they’re wrong?” Matt asks.

“Nothing wrong with free will, Matt,” Stefan says coming over to the table.

“True,” I agree.

“You don’t realize that til you lose it,” Stefan continues, speaking for the both of us.

“Stefan…” Elena says. We look over to find Elijah standing in the doorway.

“Elijah,” I say moving closer to the door.

“Hello again,” Elijah says. We move into the dining room and sit down for whatever he wanted to talk about. “All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he’s been disarmed, the weapon’s in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth. And Alaric will follow us,” Elijah explains.

“And you’ll just…run,” Stefan says sitting down next to him.

“We’ve done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What’s another half-century while Elena’s able to live out the rest of her natural life?” Elijah asks.

“We finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he’s done to us, I can’t just let you bring him back,” Elena responds.

“I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours, nor even within your children’s lifetimes. Perhaps it’ll finally teach him some manners,” Elijah says.

“Why should she trust you? All you’ve done is screw her over,” Matt intervenes.

“And for that, I’m deeply ashamed. But know this–she could’ve been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight. So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not,” Elijah says.

“Not! Hello! Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!” Damon says over the phone.

“Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms if you return Klaus’ body to us…Elena will come to no harm. Do we have a deal?” Elijah asks.

“No! No, No, no, no. Did I mention, No!” Damon says being very clear on his decision.

“Elena, it’s up to you,” Stefan says.

“Oh, come on!” Damon says.

“Why do you want Klaus’s body?” Elena asks.

“He’s his brother. Family always comes first for the Mikaelson’s,” I say not caring that I just answered for Elijah.

“What do you think Athena?” Elena asks looking up at me.

“Well…” I look down trying to gather my thoughts. “If I’ve learned anything about the Mikaelsons, not just Elijah and Klaus, they will do anything and everything to be together. And if I know Elijah, as long as you follow his terms…he will keep his end of the deal. It is your choice Elena, but just remember like I said family always comes first for the Mikaelson’s, I should know firsthand,” I feel a tear fall down my face and leave the room before I break down in front of everyone.

“We have a deal,” I hear Elena say as I walk out. I make my way onto the porch to catch my breath.

“You okay?” I hear Elijah’s soft voice say as he sits next to me.

“Yeh, I, uh, just needed a moment,” I reply wiping my tears.

“You know, you are family to me, right? I would go to the ends of the earth for you, and I know Klaus would. We still have to work on Kol and Rebekah,” Elijah says as we chuckle together. “Well, I do know we’re halfway there because Kol has taken a liking to you,” Elijah says.

“I know you and Klaus wouldn’t even let me prick a finger on a needle. But it’s not just that, I know we’re family. It’s just the thought that I never got to know mine. My parents, my entire pack disappeared or were supposedly murdered. I’m just alone, the last of my kind,” I say feeling more tears fall.

“You’re not alone. You found a family, a few in fact. Your old pack, Klaus and I, and now the people that are right inside that house,” Elijah says wiping a tear from my face. 

“You’re right. It just would’ve been nice to know my parents, you know?” I shrug.

“I know,” Elijah kisses the top of my forehead. He then gets up and puts his hand out to help me up. I quickly gather myself one last time and we head back inside. 

“You good?” Elena asks as we make our way back into the dining hall.

“Yeh, I’m good,” I say quietly. A few minutes later Matt and Jeremy come in with a plan to draw Alaric out. Jeremy calls Alaric since he had a run-in with him at the Grill.

“Yes?” Alaric says over the phone.

“I know where Klaus’ body is,” Jeremy responds.

“Good. Tell me,” Alaric demands.

“Damon’s on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I’ll text you with the specifics,” Jeremy says.

“Thank you, Jeremy. You’re doing the right thing for your sister,” Alaric says.

“I know,” Jeremy responds before hanging up. “He bought it,” Jeremy says to us. All of us except Matt and Elena start to get ready to take on Alaric.

“You sure you want to do this? I know how much this whole situation has hurt you,” Elijah asks me as we get into place for our plan.

“I’m doing this for the people I care about. That includes everyone, even you…and Klaus. I want to do this if it means putting all this stuff behind us,” I say.

A few moments later we hear someone come behind us. We turn around to find Rebekah standing there in tears. Clearly, something went wrong. “He’s gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it,” Rebekah reveals as Elijah pulls her into a hug.

“Tyler Lockwood is dead…I– I’m gonna be dead,” I interrupt feeling tears falling down my cheeks. 

“We will find a way,” Elijah says.

“It’s too late,” I say before leaving the siblings alone. I find a quiet place where I was sure I wouldn’t be found. I sat on the forest floor just hoping to die a peaceful death rather than die how Sage did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s getting intense guys. I hope you enjoyed the heartfelt moment between Athena and Elijah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
